KO's Death Note
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: In a time when crime is at an all time high, KO finds a mysterious notebook with supernatural powers. A notebook that can kill people by writing their name, this puts KO's moral identity in a tight bind. Will KO be consumed by the dark powers of the notebook? Rated for death of the non-explicit kind, and some mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

The year, is 201XX.

Our man of the hour, KO. Once a plucky young lad with a dream, a dream to be the greatest hero ever. One who saves those who need saving, help those who need it. Who faces every challenge and every obstacle with a smile that shines hope, that people can depend on during times of crisis. No matter the odds, he would always pull through even if it all seemed fruitless.

He became that hero.

But it wasn't enough.

The world he lived had became riddle with crime and fear, that hasn't changed even before he became a hero. While villains have been steadily going into retirement, including his father Laserblast turned Pr. Venomous, the amount of crimes that are being committed every day have more than doubled over the years. As time went, KO realized that there will always be bad people out there. Killers, robbers, rapists, terrorists, etc. No matter how many villains he would beat, it wouldn't change a thing.

That fact hit KO hard in the face, you can see it in his face as he was barely listening to today's history lesson. He may be a hero, the number 1 hero at that, but he still attended school. His old vest and undershirt now a grey dress shirt, his shorts now a pair of jeans. His head band holding back his puffy brown hair, his sweatbands and ankle warmers still there, his feet still as bare as ever. On the left side of his mouth, was a lone fanged tooth.

He was tapping the tip of his pencil on a sheet of paper in front of him a he half listened to something about the Planet X wars. 'Even though I became the top hero, it seems the amount of crime hasn't really deterred that much, if at all. All took down every villain in Lakewood, yet criminals have just keep popping up. Seems no matter how many times I save the world, it doesn't get better. Crime rates have risen up over the years, and POINT having done a thing about it since they only focus on "serious problems". (sigh) Sometimes I wish there was a way I can just make all the bad people disappear.'

Just out of the corner of his eye, out the window he saw a descending black object. He can just make it out to be the shape of a notebook, someone must have dropped it. He figured he'd investigate after school, assuming it was still there when the time came.

(3:10)

As soon as class let out, KO sprinted out of the building and down to the school yard. He searched everywhere, up in every tree and down in every bush until he found it. Right next to the koi pond sat a notebook, KO picked it up and inspected the cover "Death Note? Must be some new heavy metal band." he then looked back at the entrance to see the rest of the students exiting the school grounds. "I should probably return this."

He ran over and repeatedly asked, "Is this your notebook?" over and over as each student passed him.

"No."

"Nope."

"Never seen it in my life."

"Not mine."

"Nah bra, that ain't mine."

"Nada."

"Negatory."

"Ugh, no way that is mine!"

"I don't even use notebooks."

"Haven't seen a notebook like that."

"I've lost a lot of things, but that notebook isn't one of them."

In the end, no one even seen the notebook before. He held it in his hands and looked over it, 'Well I guess until I find whoever owns this, I could hold onto it.' he shrugged before putting it away in his backpack and went straight to work at Gar's Bodega, where his childhood dream of being a hero started. He looked it over as he sat at the register, since his friends Rad and Enid were away for intergalactic battle and a witch conference trip he'd been working the bodega alone. Which he didn't mind as he had to watch the store several times alone as a kid.

No customers and all the chores done, KO found himself bored. The only thing he had to do was inspect the notebook he found earlier, he contemplated opening it up. But didn't want to find anything the owner probably didn't want anyone to see, though curiosity and boredom are a cruel tag team. He sighed before opening up to the first page, and was surprised at what he saw.

_How to use the Death Note_

'So it's not a band, that's what this notebook is called?'

_1: The person who's name is written in this book will DIE_

KO was shocked at this, could killing someone by writing their name down be possible? Nah, it's probably some dumb prank. Although the font look so demonic and professional, he kept reading the instructions.

_2: When writing the person's name, the owner must have the person's face in mind. That way, people with the same name won't be affected._

Well that was good to hear, it's not uncommon for people to have the same first and/or last name.

_3: After writing a person's name, the cause of death must be written within 40 seconds. If the cause of death is written after writing the victim's name, it will happen._

_4: If the cause of death isn't written in 40 seconds, then the victim would simply die of a heart attack._

_5: After writting the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 mins and 40 seconds._

He read the rest of the rules, it all seemed to detailed to be a prank. Just then he heard somethign on the bodega TV, _"I Dynamite Walkins coming to live from Lakewood Elementary, where escaped convict Vincent Coppercorn has taken a class of 1st graders hostage!" _The news then displayed a picture of a man in his late 30's, with a shaved head, a scar over his left cheek and a thin mustache.

'Lakewood Elementary? But Remy goes there!'

On the TV, it showed the outside of the school with police men surrounding the front entrance. In one of the windows he can see the silhouette of the convict, who seemed to be holding up on of the students with a gun pointed at their heads. KO didn't know what to do, the school was on the other side of town from the bodega. He'd never get there in time.

He then looked at the notebook, if its the real deal then he had no other option. KO grabbed a nearby pen and opened the notebook, frantically writing down the name.

_Vincent Coppercorn._

He then looked at his watch and counted the seconds.

40.

39.

38.

_"TAKE ONE STEP NEAR THIS PLACE, AND I'LL SHOOT EVERYONE IN THE ROOM! STARTING WITH HER!" _

KO's heart raced as the seconds slowly ticked by, his palms sweated bad. He was so worried about the clock and TV, he didn't notice Pird coming in. "HELLO HI I'M HERE FOR-" KO shut him up with a comedically large lollipop.

"Five bucks." KO exclaimed before Pird slammed a five on the counter and walked away licking his lollipop.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

…..

.

.

.

….

Nothing, KO sighed "Well that's disappointing."

_"All seems lost, the police are unable to do a thing. What a sad day to- wait a minute, what's this?" _KO looked to the TV to see a bunch of kids running out of the school, some relieved and some scared. KO was surprised to see this, _"All the hostages, suddenly free! This is unbelievable." _Dynamite then came up to a particularly shaken little girl, with light blond hair in a pony tail and a red head band, with a little blue dress and bare feet.

"Remy?" KO questioned as he watched.

_"Little girl, what happened?" _

Remy was surprised as the camera was pointed right at her, she wiped away the tears of fear as she answered _"W-well, he had his a-arm around my neck. I felt something cold pressed against my head, but then the next minute I felt his grip loosen... and then he plopped to the ground." _

_"He's dead." _One of officers said, _"Looks like a heart attack." _

KO's eyes widened, 'A heart attack?' KO held the book as his face read shock and fear. 'Did I? Did I just... kill someone?' he thought in fear.

**Seems like it.**

'TKO!'

**Hey, at least your sister and her classmates are saved, bada bing bada boom.**

KO shook himself, "No, just a coincidence."

**Is it?**

KO thought about this, 'I'm gonna have to see it for myself.'

_**The name of the person written in the DEATH NOTE will die!**_

_**When writing the person's name down, the owner must have the person's face in mind. That way people with the same name won't be affect.**_


	2. Chapter 2

After KO's shift ended, he went out into town confirm that the notebook's power is real and that he did kill Coppercorn. He had to see the results upfront, and that it is not a coincidence. He had to confirm to himself that this is the real Death Note and not a cheap replica. KO found himself at a comic shop, as he browsed through the latest Hero magazines he heard a scuffle outside the front entrance. A lone woman, surrounded by 5 men on motorcycles, that doesn't sound good.

On guy with a red hair laughed, "We're the Hell Riders, the most notorious bike gang in town."

The biggest with a mohawk lowered his sunglasses, "Led by me, Don Vargusto. And I can tell a fine piece of ass when I see one, and your's just might be the finest I've ever seen."

The woman shook in fear, "Please, I don't want any trouble."

Don snarkingly laughed, "HA, ain't that cute. Hold her down boys."

KO watched disgusted as the gang held her against her will as the boss started to unhook her belt, he would have went out there and stopped them himself. But he figured guys like him wouldn't listen to him, even if he is the top hero in the world. People like Don don't care about rules or authority, form the looks of him he's beyond the point of help. Looking around to see the coast was clear, KO whipped out the notebook and wrote down _'Don Vargusto, accidental death'. _

He looked up to the scene, 'Now let's see what happens, is this Death Note the real deal?'

Just then the lady managed to free herself and make a break for it, Don hopped back on his bike and rode off after her. However once he was on the road, a mack truck came by and ran him right over. He was dead on impact, his boys screamed at the death of their leader. The woman long forgotten as KO exited the store, "What happened out here?"

The rest of the gang instantly went wide-eyed as KO came out, "GAH IT'S KO, PLEASE DON'T HURT US!" yelled the red head.

"Yeah man, it was all Don's idea! He's the master mind and we're just followers." pleaded a reptilian man.

"We promise we won't do anything bad ever again! Please don't send us to jail, it colds there!" begged the smallest, who was an anthropomorphic fox.

"Have mercy!"

KO sighed before giving them the sternest look he can make, "Okay, I'll let you guys off with a warning. Now get lost before I kick your butts."

They gave him a "You got it!" before running off screaming like babies. KO's stern look then turned to one of complete shock as he held the notebook in hand, the street bare save for him. 'So the power is real.'

When KO got home we was informed that Remy, is little sister born when he was just 12, was held hostage during her class. But then the assailant collapsed to the ground dead, KO hugged his six year old sister "It's okay Remy, that man won't harm you again. I'll make sure no one will, mark my words."

Remy sniffled as she held onto her big brother, "I know you will, big bwotha."

KO then looked up as he kept holding a crying Remy, 'This world is littered with filth, they tried to harm my sister. I promise you Remy, that I will wipe all the rotten people off the face of this and every other world.'

For the longest time, KO had been frustrated with the crime-ridden world he lived in. Even after he became a hero and put every super villain in the multiverse into retirement, crime has not stopped once. People were getting killed, robbed, raped, burnt, and more. And what's worse, the people who commit these crimes end up escaping or getting let out of prison just to do the same crimes over and over again. It was a never ending cycle, KO wants to save this world from people that look to harm the innocent.

But now, KO has the one thing that might bring his vision to reality. A world free of crime all together, where nobody has to live in fear anymore. Where only the goodhearted and pure can live while the filth can rot in hell.

"KO." KO heard Remy, and let her go to hear her but still kept his hands on her shoulders. "Why are there so many bad people?"

KO looked down, "I don't know Remy, I just don't know."

"Kids, dinner!"

"Coming mom!" both KO and Remy said before KO picked up his sister and brought her to the table, where their mom Carol had placed three plates of spaghetti.

After dinner, KO took Remy to bed. He returned and found his mother watching TV, "Mom?" Carol looked up to see her eldest son, she turned off the tele and responded.

"Yes, honey."

KO sat down next to his mom, he asked "Is it wrong to kill bad guys?"

Carol was surprised at the question, but answered as best she can. "Well, KO. That's actually a really good question, one I asked my parents when I became a hero myself." Carol then placed a hand on her son's shoulder, "You see KO, though murder is wrong, there are times in a hero's career when they may end up taking the life of a villain. Many heroes have found their hands stained in blood, and have killed a few bad guys at some point."

"Really?"

Carol nodded, "While we try to avoid having to kill the bad guys, we can't be afraid if it comes down to it." she then asked her son, "Why do you ask?"

KO rubbed the back of his head, "Mom, if I'm being honest. I feel like no matter what I do, no matter how much good I do and how many lives I save, that crime just hasn't gone down once. Even after I became a hero, this world is just so dirty no matter how much I clean it." he admitted.

Carol sighed with a knowing smile, "Oh Peanut, its great that you want the world to be a peaceful place. But there's always gonna be those that interrupt that peace, a hero's work is never done as long as there are bad people out there. Just keep doing what you think is necessary in making this world a better place, for mommy?"

KO thought about it and smiled, "Thanks Mom, I really needed that." KO then hugged his mother, which she returned.

"Glad I can help." she then kissed his cheek before he got up and went to his room, pulling out the Death Note as he sat down at his desk.

KO opened the book up to an empty page, grabbed a pen and held it over the notebook. _**"KO?"**_ he heard TKO ask in his brain. _**"Are you sure you want to do this?" **_

KO's eyes read great determination, "I have to TKO, if I'm gonna make this world a better place. Then I have no other option." he then quickly wrote down the names of every criminal he saw on the news or read in newspapers, who all collapsed when their hearts stopped working. Whether they were in prison or on the streets, no criminal was safe. One guy ended up falling off the roof of a building and through a glass ceiling.

With each name, KO's mind warped as his eyes grew red. "For too long this world lived in fear, for too long these people hurt others. Well I won't let this continue, when I'm done this world will be cleansed of the filth. Serial killers, robbers, rapists, gangs, Donald Trump. They deserve to die, for I. Am!

**JUSTICE!**"


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks after KO started his purging of the world's filth, we find ourselves in desolate world. Where everything, even the air, was totally dead. Sky's darker than a Steven King novel, with no hint of sunshine anywhere to be seen. This is the realm of the Shinigami, gods of death derived from Japanese folklore. In one empty part of the world we see a few Shinigami of various forms, all tall and lanky with some having large wings.

One with tape around they're body asked, **"Ok, is everyone here?"**

One with a crocodile head then responded, **"Not everyone, we're still waiting on Knif."**

One with a pumpkin head said, **"Actually I saw them heading down to the Human world, something about dropping their Death Note there."**

One with a werewolf looking face said, **"What a dummy, but wait didn't they somehow convince the old man to give them a second one?"**

One with a squid-like body said **"Eh, who knows with them. Let's just get on with this game."**

(with KO)

The hero has been very busy with the Death Note since he found it, in the past two weeks alone he had filled 5 pages of the notebook. Names of world's most wanted criminals and most dangerous prisoners have died, all from sudden heart attacks. At first KO had been feeling guilty about killing all these people, but then he told himself that if he didn't then they would most certainly do their crimes all over again.

As the top hero in the world it was his mission to make sure this world is safe, his acts of goodwill and heroism has helped a bunch. However it wasn't enough, now he had the tool he needed to bring the world to much more peaceful place. He would be the hero this world needed, more so than he already was.

KO sat panting at his desk, in the darkness of his room with only the desk lamp on, going over all the names he's written in this supernatural tool of death. At least 8 names on each line before he moved on to the next, trying to save as much space as he could for even more names he will write. He let out a little chuckle at the long list of people he wiped off the realm of the living.

_**"I see you've been busy." **_

KO jumped before turning around, in the far corner of his room was a dark figure. There was a huge storm outside, with a flash of lightning passing by to reveal the figure. The figure was extremely tall, about 12 feet, slouched and floating above the floor, with a rat like head and appendages, and a tail, covered in bandages. The mouth slightly opened showing sharp teeth, the eyes a dead yellow with big red irises. And under the chest area of the bandages, were small bumps in what may look like boobs. While KO has not seen something like this before, he had the sneaking suspicion that they reminded him of someone.

But he was still terrified.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

KO fell out of his chair in fright at the sudden appearance of this monster.

_**"I can assume by the chuckle, you've learned that the notebook you have there is no ordinary notebook. It belonged to a Shinigami." **_The creature said in a raspy feminine voice.

KO's shock wore off as he got back up, "Shini-gami, as in a god of death from old Japanese lore?"

_**"That's the one. You see, that Death Note you have there."** _the Shinigami pointed to the notebook on KO's desk, **_"It originally belonged to me, Knif the Shinigami. But I must say, you've taking quite the liking to it. For a momma's boy like you," _**KO lowly grunted at the name, only one has ever called him that name, which only furthered his suspicions _**"that's a lot of people you killed. No Shinigami has seen this many names in millenniums. Most people are reluctant to cause this much death, yet you of all people didn't seem all that hesitant." **_

KO gave her a little glare, "What's that supposed to mean?" KO then sighed, "I already figured out that this Death Note is the real deal, which makes me more than confidant in what I have plan for this world. Hearing it belong to a Shinigami, which I thought was a myth, doesn't surprise me all that much really. I've grown up since my days as a little kid."

Knif snickered, _**"Heh, I didn't expect this. The number 1 hero in the world, willingly taking on the power of a Death Note. There have been many that have slipped into the mortal world, but only one has ever written this many names in quick succession. I mean just look at all the people you've killed in just two short weeks." **_

KO sat back in his chair, "I've already prepared for this Knif, I used the Death Note even though I heard in legend it belongs to Shinigami. And now that you've come, what are you gonna do? Eat my soul?" he questioned.

_**"Please, that's about the dumbest thing I've ever heard. I'm not doing anything, the second a Shinigami Death Note touches the Earth, then ownership goes to the first person to pick it up. And that happened to be you." **_Knif said pointing to the Death Note.

KO held up the Death Note, "So... you're saying that... this is mine?"

Knif shrugged, _**"If you don't want it, just give it to someone else. But then I'll have to erase your memories of it." **_

KO then looked to the Shinigami, "So, I can use this notebook whenever I want? I won't get punished for how I use it, am I?"

**_"Well, the thing about that is. Once you use the Death Note, then you are permanently barred from Heaven and Hell once your time comes. And at that time, I'll be writing your name in my Death Note. That is all the warning you'll get, hehehehe." _**

KO looked at the Death Note with a look of uncertainty, everything he heard tonight weighed heavily on his mind. After he dies he can not go to heaven or hell. Well that gave him something to look forward to, if you can't tell I'm being sarcastic. Since his parents were out of the house, and his sister at a sleepover, he was all alone tonight with this Shinigami.

"I just have one last question."

_**"Yeah, what is it Boy Scout?" **_she asked.

"You seem to know an eerie lot about me, how I'm the top hero in the world, what nickname's make me tick, how I might have reacted if I had found the Death Note sooner." KO turned to face the Shinigami, "So here's my question, who are you really? Because I feel like I already knew you before this night, since I was kid." he asked with a serious look on his face.

Knif looked surprised, but gave a little laugh **_"Hehe, man you've really grown a lot. Taller, stronger, smarter. You see, the truth is. I'm no ordinary Shinigami, I was actually once a mortal like you. But after my death, I found my way in the Shinigami realm, in all of its dull and boring glory. That Death Note you have there, I actually found it after it dropped to the Earth years ago. But I never used it, since killing someone by writing there name was too boring for me." _**

KO listened intently to this Shinigami's story, if his theory was true.

**_"What I am, is nothing no one has ever seen before. A dead mortal, that has Shinigami powers. What you see here, is my Shinigami form. I can transform into my mortal form whenever I want, like so." _**Just then the Shinigami's form started to twist and contort.

"I think I already have an idea." When the transformation is complete, the Shinigami now looked like a young woman KO's age. With the body of a humanized rat, with long messy dark green hair, mint green skin, two little mouse ears on top, a tail, and with human appendages with rat like claws. Also she was completely naked, though she still kept the eyes.

"Sup."

KO closed his eyes with an amused look, "Funny, even in death you haven't changed once Fink."

The antro-rat/Shinigami gave him an evil smile, "Never though we'd reunite like this, but I'm not gonna complain. Now that I'm here, how's about a little catching up before you get back to work." she said before walking up to KO, resting her hands on his shoulders.

KO was surprised by the action, and that he can actually feel her hands on him. "Uh, what are you-" KO was then interrupted by Fink's lips crashing onto his, she then pulled herself onto his lap while deepening the kiss. KO was more than shocked at this, a Shinigami turning out to be a girl from his past and is now making out with him. Before he can think about returning it she released her lip-lock.

"Huh, so I guess in human form I can feel things. That answers my second question." she said in astonishment.

"Wha- what was your first question?" she gave him a very sultry look, giving him his answer. He let out a small gulp, "Uh can we talk about this?"


	4. Chapter 4

It was one hell of a night for KO, meeting a real life Shinigami who just so happens to be a girl form his childhood. The minion to his father Professor Venomous, before he retired. Last he heard, she was sentenced to Death Row for numerous cases of violent murder after her pro gaming career was derailed from a severe thumb injury. And somehow she found herself in the Shinigami realm with all the abilities of a god of death, and can turn into her humanized mouse form on a whim. He didn't really understand how she became a Shinigami, and he likely never will.

Fink was a rowdy one, from childhood to right now. As a young rat girl she was always a trouble maker, got into fights and nabbed a few things from the bodega when she attacks. But she specially likes fighting with KO, his sickeningly sweet optimism made her sick. But after learning he's her boss' son, she begrudgingly had to control herself around him when he visits.

During that time she would either be playing video games or just ignoring him for the most part, but she often found herself staring at him a few times. He was actually pretty handsome for his age, with a surprising amount of muscle. Which he still kept, but gained some good look muscles so he didn't have chicken legs. His grown body plus the face with a nice mix of chiseled features and baby fat, along with his devastating power made him an Adonis.

Fink had grown too, with her mortal body having nice round hips, DD breasts, a big perky ass. Her growth wasn't just physically, but mentally as well. So she figured that the feelings she had for KO wasn't just some dumb phase, yep she's been into him even after death.

KO had awaken when the sun's glare hit him in the eyes, he groaned before sitting up on his bed, revealing he wasn't wearing a shirt. He rubbed his eyes wondering, "Was... was that all some... some kind of weird dream?" KO cracked his back, before noticing a warm wet feeling on his crotch. He pulled off the sheets, exposing the girl from last night currently deepthroating his manhood. "Guess not." he didn't question why he was naked.

Fink looked up, and smirked as she pulled her lips off his dick with a *pop*. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." she wiped her mouth of a mix of drool and fresh seed.

"I don't suppose we...…"

"Fucked like rabbits during mating season, yes." she quickly affirmed, "I've been wanting your meat in me since puberty."

KO blushed at that part and looked away, he'd be lying if he said he didn't thought she was cute. And her grown up body was hot, that's how humans are wired. But due to life and the crime-ridden world he never got the chance to make anything between them official. "Well I heard that Shinigami can't directly interact with humans, but seeing as though you're a mortal turned Shinigami, one I know personally. I think you can help tremendously to my plans."

"Huh?" Fink asked before KO gently cupped her cheeks and looked into her Shinigami eyes.

"With your help Fink, I can make this world pure with only kindhearted and honest citizens. A world free of fear and bad guys, but for this to come to fruition. I need all the help I can get, and what better way to help than with the most wild and beautiful girl I know." now Fink was the one with the blush as KO gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Fink let out a little snicker and a smile, "You know, I was kind of hoping you would find the Death Note. Mostly it was to see your reaction to its power, but I think it was also because I wanted to see you again." she then pulled herself onto KO's lap, her mortal form making her tangible for his strong arms. "I've been long bored of the Shinigami world, and all it's boring glory. So KO, however you want to use. I'll do it."

KO let out an uncharacteristically evil smile, "Just what I wanted to hear."

"KO!" they heard knocking on his door, KO yelped before tossing Fink off him and diving off the bed to get dressed. Fink floating in the air thanks to her powers, she watched KO get an undershirt on and a pair of shorts as she morphed into her Shinigami form. KO then took a deep breath before opening the door, revealing his sister Remy. "Morning KO!" she said as she gave him a big hug.

KO chuckled before ruffling her hair, "Morning Remy, how was the sleepover?"

"It was good, Millie's mom took me home this morning. I tried to call you, but you didn't answer." KO made a mental note to check his phone, he's kept it silent since he found the Death Note.

"Sorry, work and hero missions kept me up late." KO lied, he mostly spent the night writing new names and fucking a Shinigami who is actually someone he knew when he was Remy's age, speaking of which he realized he never told Fink to hide.

Almost reading his mind, Fink (or Knif in her Shinigami form) told him **"Don't worry, as long as I'm in Shinigami mode only those who have touched the Death Note can see and hear me." **

KO heard this and had to resist the urge to go wide eyed, 'Oh right' KO then told his sister "Well if there's anything you need I should get to studying, I have this huge mathematics test on Monday." that one was mostly true, he's learned to multitask studying and killing criminals with the Death Note.

"Speaking of math, could you help me with my homework? I'm still stuck on a few problems." Remy requested before he can close the door on her.

KO sighed, his duties as a brother comes before anything, he let her in. "Sure, come on in." Remy squealed before hopping over to his desk and sitting in his chair, luckily KO had some point put the Death Note in his drawer. Without her seeing, KO ushered Fink to leave.

"I suggest you leave, and in a few minutes come back as Fink." he whispered.

Knif chuckled, **"Very well then." **she flew to leave before adding, **"Also be careful, if she touches the Death Note she'll see me when in Shinigami form." **

KO nodded before going to help his sister. A few minutes later KO was able to help Remy complete the problems she was stuck on, "And that should be it."

Remy then gave her brother a big kiss on the cheek, "Thanks KO, I think I got it all now."

"Hey, if you need me just let me know."

"Aw, how cute." they both heard and turned to the door, where Fink stood in her humanized rat form wearing a pair of Carol's sleeveless tack suits.

"Hey, my mommy has that same suit." Remy said, before she turned to KO "Who is this lady?"

KO pretended to laugh embarrassedly and rubbed his head, "Well, I was hoping to reveal this later but." he then got up and went over to Fink and wrapped an arm around her frame, "Remy, meet Fink. She's a special girl that will be living with us for the foreseeable future."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~" Remy's squeal was so loud you can hear it from space. She then leaped into KO's arms, "Big brother, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"We wanted to keep it under wraps, but I trust you so I'm telling you now." KO told her, Fink let out a small giggle at the lie he said through his teeth.

"And did you say, 'living with us'" Remy repeated.

"Ah yes, KO's agreed to let me stay with him and his family. My father got a job transfer in Lakewood and we've been looking for a place to live since then, but before we can find our own place he was in a tragic accident. So now its just me, and my sweetiekins here was kind enough to let me stay with him and his family. If that's okay at least." KO was surprised that Fink came up with all of that on the spot.

"YAY!" Remy then leaped into Fink's arms, which startled her "I GET A SISTER!"

Fink chuckled "If you say so, now let's leave KO to study."

"Okay." Remy said, before bopping Fink in the nose "TAG YOU'RE IT!" Remy then got out of Fink's grasp and ran out of the room.

"Keep her busy, I've got work to do. And don't kill her, please." KO told Fink.

"Oh fine." she sighed before going after KO's little sister.

KO then got to his desk and pulled out a few study guides.

**Next time, we see this fic's version of L and the task force that look for Kira.**


	5. Chapter 5

In front of the entrance to POINT HQ, we see level 8 witch/ninja Enid ride in on a broomstick. Donned in the uniform she had when she went off to Witch College, she had been called in by Elodie for an urgent matter. "Hey Enid!" she looked to see her old friend Radicles, Rad for short, coming to her in his galactic general outfit.

"Oh hey Rad, good to see you again." the two gave each other a quick hug.

"I don't suppose you got the call too."

She nodded, "We should get going inside."

As soon as the two walked in, Enid was suddenly trounced on by head of POINT Elodie "Oh Enid thank goodness you're here, its been far too long."

Enid bashfully returned the embrace, after things went south with Red, she started going out with Elodie. It was rocky at first with all the drama from long ago, but they were happy with each other. "Nice too see you too El."

"Uh guys, can you make out later?" Rad groaned, with an uneasy look at the two. Rad still harbored a few romantic feels for his old high school sweetheart, but never got around to telling her. Despite that, he was happy she found her someone.

The two separated before Elodie cleared her throat, "Right, anyway the meeting has started without you guys." Elodie then led the two to the conference hall, on the way she gave them the details. "As I'm sure you two have already know, there have been an alarming number of deaths that have happened over the last two weeks. Every last one of them involved a heart attack."

"So a bunch of people's hearts stopped, they've probably should have taken better care of themselves." Rad remarked.

"That's why I never eat fast food." Enid added.

Elodie turned to the two, "Those are just the ones that POINT knows about, for all I know there could be thousands. Anyway the victims have all been either wanted criminals, people in prison, and the occasional super villain. These deaths have been happening to frequently to be coincidences, some of higher ups believe this to be the work of a serial killer."

Enid then raised an eyebrow, "So wait, if all the deaths were heart attacks then how can that be considered a homicide?" she questioned.

"We honestly don't know, if the autopsies had said anything about stab or gunshot wounds we'd have something to go by, but they all said the same thing." Elodie answered.

"If this really was due to a killer, then how could they have killed so many people in so many different places all at once with the same method?" Rad questioned.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Elodie told him as they got to the conference room, where many of POINT's top heroes were discussing this matter, along with old recruits like El-Bow, Silver Spark, and Rippy Roo. Also there were some members from international and intergalactic police forces, even three heroes from the crossover episode.

"I still don't see how this can be considered a killing spree." an 18 year old boy with a black shirt, green jacket, jeans, and a very futuristic looking watch said "No stabs, no gun wounds, no nothing."

"That many people dying of heart attacks at once can't be coincidental." a pale woman with short black hair, a black leotard, black flats, and a purple cloak rebutted.

"Quiet!" a tall woman with orange shades, a square shaped afro, red and black body suit with ruby and sapphire gemstones on her hands bellowed. "All this fighting is getting us nowhere, even as we speak more criminals are meeting their untimely end. Some of this victims were either sentenced to death, or will be in the near future. Whether its murder or not, we won't get anywhere if were at each other's throats."

Elodie then spoke up, "Garnet's right, we need to act quickly. Which is why I believe it is best, if we hire D." this caused the entire room into a murmur.

Rippy asked her former colleges who D was, Silver answered "No one really knows who D is, but what we do know is that they're an amazing detective who has time and time again unearthed the biggest mysteries of all time. They've taken down plenty of criminal organizations through their analytical thinking prowess, they work in the shadows."

"The identity of D is a mystery, no one even knows how to contact them. D has always been sort of a last resort when something is troubling society." El-Bow added. "They only take cases that personally intrigue them, so we can't for certain that they'll help us."

**"Don't be so negative El-Bow." **

The former pro wrestler turned hero jumped, along with the entire conference room at the sight of a holographic letter 'D' projected by a flying grey drone.

**"My apologies, but allow me to introduce myself. I... am D, and I've already started working on the case in front of you. I must say, this case could be my most difficult challenge yet. Whether these heart attacks are natural or part of a murder pattern, or if it's the work of one person or a group. I'll find out, one way or another. But to do this, I'm gonna need all of your help. First thing to do is to pinpoint his location, I suggest we start in the Neutral Zone."**

The ones who live in the Neutral Zone looked to each other in worry, why there?

(with KO)

Fink returned to KO's room, 3 PM is when Remy's favorite show is on so it gave her and KO the time to talk. She found KO scrolling through the internet, "So, how's my little bowl of murder."

"Please don't call me that, I rather prefer Mamma's boy." KO groaned as she strolled over to him and looked over his shoulder, "Anyway, I've been seeing these websites all over the internet. All about the deaths that have been happening, here's the latest one." KO showed her a site with a black background with white writing.

"_Kira Omega'_?"

"Apparently I wasn't the first one to do this.

_A long time ago, criminals were dropping like flies. Some say it was a coincidence, other say it was the work of Kira. No one knew how they did it, but Kira could kill over a thousand criminals at once. Thanks to him, crime rates have gone down tremendously. But one day he disappeared, and crime was free to resurface. But now, a new Kira has surfaced. Crime rates in not only the Neutral Zone, but places like America, Jump City, Gotham, and so many more have all dropped significantly. People have started calling this unknown assailant, Kira Omega._

I think its from the old Japanese word for Killer, though I am not pleased with the name. It does warm my heart knowing that there are people out there that know where I'm coming from." KO turned to Fink, "I've even found many fan forums for Kira Omega, some of them saying many theories to whom Kira Omega may be."

Fink read the article, "Wow, you have been busy."

KO nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to make sure my world is a better place. But then I started to think about other worlds that have their own problems with crime, so I started killing criminals in other worlds as well. Luckily with my many adventures, I was able to learn the names of a lot of multidimensional criminals and baddies that are still making a mess. So why not use the Death Note for worlds not just my own? No rule against writing names of those not from this world right?" he asked Fink.

"Not to my knowledge." Fink shrugged. KO smiled at the answer before going back to writing in the Death Note, he had already studied everything he knew for his test. But decided to give a refresher tomorrow, "Do you ever stop working?" Fink asked.

"I have to take every chance I have to write, with school, the bodega, and hero missions, I only have very few opportunity to fulfill my dream." KO explained as he kept writing names.

Just then the TV that was one pulled out 'BREAKING NEWS!', KO and Fink looked to this and saw what looked like a man at a desk. He had a serious look on his face, a brown trench coat, short black hair. In front of him was a nametag that said 'Darron D. Slater'.

_"I am Darron D. Slater, private eye and world renown detective. This is a direct message to the one called Kira Omega." _KO glared at the man on the screen, while Fink chuckled. _"I know that you've been behind the countless deaths that have happened lately, and why you've done it. But no matter what excuse you have, you can never out run the fact that what you're doing is EVIL!" _

KO's face contorted into one of pure unadulterated rage, even Fink was surprised at this level of anger he showed by snapping the pen in his hand in half. 'Me, evil! EVIL!' _"Let it be known Kira Omega, that you are a wanted man. And you will be taken into justice, to pay for your crimes." _Darron smugly stated as KO quickly got a new pen and started to write down his name in a larger font than normal.

DARRON D. SLATER

KO glared daggers at the screen as his state of mind went dark, his turbo counter part coming out as his sweatbands grew spikes and his head band broke apart. TKO snarled at the man on the screen, "You made a big mistake D, I may be a lot of things but evil is certainly not one of them. To think, this could have been fun if you hadn't blown your first attack." TKO laughed as the seconds ticked by.

As soon as 40 seconds pass, Darron gasped and wailed as he clutched his heart before collapsing in death. Two others pulled him away, TKO let out a little chuckle before reverting back to KO. "Man, no hesitation." Fink commented.

KO closed his eyes and looked away from the screen, "It was a hard choice, but that comment made it a lot easier. There have been plenty of heroes that have killed before, so what makes this any different. But whatever, wish it was more of challenge."

Just then a white screen appeared on the screen with a weird fonted D, **"Check and mate." **KO turned around at this in shock, **"Greetings Kira Omega, I am D. The real one, what you saw before was a stand in set by me to find you." **KO started to sweat, **"In actuality, he was an inmate sent to death row for numerous counts of murder and rape, however we hadn't this intel broadcasted so you wouldn't know about him until now." **

Fink then started to cackle, "HAHAHAHA, who he got you good!" Fink laughed and booped him on the nose, his face never leaving the screen.

**"From my little experiment, it seems that you somehow posses the ability to kill people from a distance. You don't have to be there for someone to die, that's quite the astounding discovery. Now, try and kill me. Go ahead, I dare you." **

KO gulped at this, he was so not prepared for this. He thought he killed 'D', but he was wrong. He made the same mistake that the Kira before him did.

**"Hmm, seems even you have your limits. This is a rather interesting find. BTW, we announced this as a worldwide affair. But in reality, we are only streaming this in the Neutral Zone, particularly in Lakewood." **KO gasped at this, 'But that's where live'. **"The plan was to start there, then announce this to other parts of the world. But you've just made my job a whole lot more simpler, I got the idea to start in Lakewood from your first victim." **

KO nearly reared back when he saw a picture of the first guy he killed with the Death Note, **"Vincent Coppercorn, an escaped convict who died when he took an entire class of first graders hostage. The news covered this, but was broadcasted to Lakewood. This happened about 2 weeks ago, which means you haven't been killing for long. I can also guess your reasoning, which I theorize is for some kind of sick and twisted idea of justice. Plus the times of your killings suggest that you are a student who also works a part time job, this doesn't give you a lot of time to kill does it?" **

**"Anyway, now that we have your location. It will only be a matter of time before you are sentenced to death, farewell Kira Omega. Until we meet again." **

The screen went static before Fink turned off the TV, she then looked to KO. His face was as stone cold as a statue, he got up from his chair and laid down on his bed. Fink laid down next to him, "KO?" she looked worried, "You okay?" she wondered.

KO just let out, "Just thinking of how I'm gonna murder D when I figure out who they are. Seems this will be harder than I imagined."

**_This marks the first battle between Kira Omega and D. Who is D? What will happen now that KO knows he's got an investigation on his head? Leave a fav, follow, and a review for more content. _**


	6. Chapter 6

One day after the challenge was laid down by the mysterious 'D', KO knew he had to be smart about things going forward. This D character may be the biggest obstacle he'll face in his journey of cleansing the multiverse of rotten people. He has to make D go away before his identity as, for lack of a better name, Kira Omega is found out. If his family and friends ever found out about what he's been doing, they will be very disappointed. Especially Remy, she looks up to her brother, and it would crush her to learn her brother has been killing people. Even if those people deserved to die for their crimes.

It was around 9am when KO wiped his forehead, "Alright, that should be it. The Death Note is all secured in place, no one will find it if they ever try to investigate my room." KO said as he plops onto his desk chair stark naked, earlier Fink thought to calm his nerves with some nice morning dirty deeds. Good thing the door was locked and the walls were soundproof, otherwise there would be a lot of explaining to do.

Fink, who was in mortal form sitting cross-legged and naked on his bed, gave him a questioning look "In your desk drawer? Not a very good hiding spot, and you left the stinking key in!" Fink exclaimed, seeing the key sticking out of the keyhole.

KO let out a small smirk, "Don't be fooled my sexy Shinigami, nothing is ever as it seems." he then opened the unlocked drawer, which revealed a big brown book.

Fink looked surprised, "A diary?" she then chuckled, "Shouldn't teenage girls own diaries."

KO's smirk never left, "The diary is just a front, what really matters... is this." KO then grabbed a pen from the little cub by his computer, "An ordinary writing pen, but the key is..." he then pulled off the cap and unscrewed the tip, pulling the small ink filled tube, "You only need this little piece. What people don't realize is that there is a small hole in the bottom of my drawer."

The camera cuts to underneath the drawer, where a small hole with a metal ring was placed. KO then inserted the pen into the opening "You insert the pen through here, and you'll find..."

Fink then see a piece of thin wood get pushed up in the drawer, "Woah, a secret compartment. And I suppose you rigged it to explode if they try to force it open on the chance they'll figure it out?"

"Correct, got the idea from my old friend Dendy's secret POW card compartment's security system. The plastic tube and the little wedge acts as an insulator for the metal clamps hooked up to a small explosive, which will explode if the metal clamps ever connect. Thus destroying the evidence of the Death Note." KO explained the wires and small red cylinder that surrounded the walls of the secret compartment. "I'll just say I hid the real diary elsewhere, because of course I want to keep my diary hidden."

Fink snickered, "Didn't think you could put so much thought into your hiding spot, most have trouble with that part. I heard the Kira of old did this exact same thing when hiding his Death Note."

KO looked back to Fink, "Not exactly the same." this caught Fink's attention. "I also thought of the possibility they'll work around the explosive, so I took it one step farther." KO then pulled out the contents of the hidden compartment and showed them to Fink.

The rat lady with Shinigami powers went wide eyed as she saw a very familiar piece of reading material, "Why do you have that magazine?"

What KO held was a rather raunchy magazine, "It was TKO's idea." he muttered with a blush, he then shook it off. "I don't suppose you know of this issue." he gave her a little wink, seeing her blush as she saw her nearly naked body on the cover. She used to model for magazines like these and for Villains monthly. Before her execution and Shinigamization.

"Why did you pick it?" she asked.

"Well, even before I thought you were really pretty, determined, scrappy, and strong. After your execution, this magazine was all I had of you." he admitted with a blush, she let out a little smile before scooting from the bed to give him a kiss on the cheek. He exchanged a loving glance with her before he showed her something about the magazine, "Anyway, I modified the magazine. Notice this little tear in rem" he showed her.

Fink let out a "Woah."

KO nodded, "The magazine now serves as an outer sleeve, which can perfectly hold..." he stuck two fingers into the tear and pulled out the very thing he now used to kill bad guys. "Impressed yet?"

"Uh, very." she said as KO reset the trap. "You took one of the smartest hiding spots for a Death Note and one upped it, I must say KO, you've really taken on your role as a Death Note owner very well." she held onto his shoulders as she said that. "I actually find this serious side of you very arousing." she whispered sultrily. "Perhaps an award is in order..."

"Well, what do you have in mind?" KO asked with a knowing smile. Fink just pulled him on top of her as the two started making out again.

(At POINT)

"Another 6 deaths. Let me guess, all heart attacks?" Elodie questioned on her holo-phone, which she was using to contact Foxtail.

"Absolutely, but that's not all." the former head of POINT stated. "We've received intel about some erratic behavior from three of them right before they were killed by Kira Omega."

"We still haven't confirmed these are kills." Elodie replied.

"Whatever, just listen." Foxtail shook her head, before bringing up the findings. "One of the victims drew this weird pentagram on the walls of their jail cells, then this one here had escaped and ran to a nearby bathroom where he finally collapsed, then another wrote what looks like a suicide note."

Elodie read over the note, she hummed to herself before saying "This is odd I admit, perhaps we should show this to D."

In a remote disclosed location, a lone figure sat in a dark room. The only source of light being a small laptop, where they got the intel from the previous deaths. _"Hmm, interesting." _


	7. Chapter 7

After KO and Fink's fun-time, the Death Note wielder pulled up a file on his laptop. Which were photos of the latest 'Murders' by the hands of Kira Omega, as son of two of POINT's finest vets and friend of the Head of POINT he has full access to all of their files, which he's used to gather names of criminals yet to be released to the public to kill after being challenged by D.

As Fink looked over his shoulder, KO let out a slightly deadly smirk "Perfect, just as I thought."

"What do you mean Honey?" Fink asked her lover.

"My last six kills." he answered as he leaned back on his chair. She gave him a confused eyebrow, to which he elaborated "I decided to do some experiments with these, if I write the cause of death in the Death Note then it will happen exactly as I write it. So I gave six prison inmates a specific task before they meet their end, and from the looks of these the experiment was a success."

Fink blinked at this, "Oh, but you said 6 inmates, I only see files for three of these." she replied.

KO's smirk didn't let up, "There's a reason for that, while the three you see on this computer have managed to complete their tasks. The other half didn't have the same results. For one criminal, Harishco Guerrerro, I wrote that he would die in front of the Taj Mahal in one hour. He's locked up in a solitary cell in Neo Riot City, and you can't go from a prison in Neo Riot to India in one hour, that be impossible."

"For Lisa Van-Wartz, I wrote that she'd draw an exact portrait of D's face on her cell wall. You can't exactly draw someone's face if you don't even know what they look like or who they are."

"And lastly for Hans Resterman, I put don that he'll write a note saying 'D is suspicious of POINT'. To be totally honest, I thought that this one would be successful. But for some reason, I don't see such a note. So maybe, you can't make someone write what they already know."

Fink turned KO to face her, "What's the point of all this?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the bed facing KO.

KO pulled himself up to an upright position, "From these experiments, I gathered that even though the Death Note is an incredibly powerful tool, it can't do everything. If someone is unable to perform the task they were assigned in the Death Note, then they'll simply die of a heart attack. Just as I hypothesized, if I write the actions of a person with the cause of death that are within the person's capability, they will do it."

"I see." Fink said with a nod, finally getting what he's going for.

"Doing these experiments as helped me learn more about the Death Note, and has given me more power in this war against D."

5 days later

At POINT HQ

"What's the scoop?" Enid asked the magic user form the previous meeting, a girl named Raven her friend KO met one time.

"Another 23 deaths, its been going on for the last few days." Raven said holding up a file on the latest murders. "But here's the weird thing, they've all happened within one hour between each death."

Enid raised an eyebrow, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Raven turned to the witch/ninja, "Its clearly a message from Kira Omega."

**"You are correct Raven." **the two yelped when the dark silhouette that D uses to communicate with the team, **"After we told Kira Omega that he may be a student with a part time job, he obviously made some changes to his kill schedule in an attempt to throw us off. He's challenging us, more so he's challenging me."**

Enid took a look at the files, "Wait, I haven't heard any of these guys on the news, these are POINT's highest ranking evildoers. POINT wouldn't let any of this out ot the public."

**"An astute observation Enid, a good chunk of the latest victims have not had their identities revealed to the public. This entails that whomever Kira Omega is has access to POINT's top secret information, hmmmmmmm." **

Enid and Raven looked at the dark silhouette as it donned a thinking pose, "So, what now D?" Enid asked.

**"Perhaps some drastic measures needs to take in affect. I suggest each member of POINT and the investigation team be monitored for a next few days, I've already informed Elodie and she's agreed." **before the two can complain, **"Trust me, this will be worth it when we finally find out who Kira Omega is." **

The transmission then cut, leaving the magic and ninjutsu user alone. Raven then turned to Enid, "You think we should let KO in all this, I want to see know how he feels in all this. Maybe he could help."

Enid sighed, "Nah, he's already got enough problems as it is with school, missions, taking care of his little sister. Why put him under more pressure?"

Off to the side was Garnet, the gem KO also met, who was listening in on their conversation heard the part about KO. She looked down with a noticeably troubled expression, "I really hope I'm wrong." she begged to herself before walking off.

(Next Day)

With KO

After KO clocked out of his shift at the bodega, he wrote down the latest name 'Fredrick Grossmont, died of a heart attack at 10:00 PM sharp'. He moved the number of deaths to 1 kill every hour on the hour, which has left a lot of rotten people that he'd prefer be gone sooner rather than later. But not to worry, once all this with D is over, they'll get theirs.

He headed home in his work attire, blue vest, white under shirt, jeans, his Death Note held in the small bag he had strapped to his back. **_"Ugh, finally! I thought that day would never end." _**Fink sighed in relief, out in public she would be with him in Shinigami form. Since only KO can see her because he owns the Death Note, it was a nice way to get out of the house while avoiding suspicion. _**"I know you only kill criminals, but I'm sure the world can live without most of these idiot customers. Pretty sure they don't have any lives to live, like that one lady with the-"**_

"Shh." KO hushed her, he was walking out of the plaza with floating behind me. "Try not to talk to me while we're out, only you can hear me when I'm talking under my breath, and I'd rather avoid any unwanted attention with everything going on."

_**"Ah, gotcha." **_Fink knew he was under a lot of stress, that hasn't changed even before he found her Death Note. Being the number 1 hero is hard, especially when you also have school and a job. When he's on missions he has to be KO, the proud hero with the million dollar smile that gives the public hope. He's the symbol of peace, and all that would be destroyed if they knew he was Kira Omega. Fink got the sense of a pair of eyes on her and KO, but thought it was nothing.

As soon as they reached the suburbs that her lover's family, the feeling got stronger. She took a moment to look around before leaning into KO's ear, _**"You're being followed."**_

KO froze as his eyes widen in shock as far behind him, hidden behind tree a few backyards away was a dark figure.


	8. Chapter 8

At the moment, KO locked himself in his room. His sister was already tucked in bed as he laid down on his bed, "Is he still there?" Shinigami Fink looked out the slightly ajar window curtains to see the dark figure from before up in a tree across the street. She got out of the line of sight and turned into her humanized rat form Fink.

"Yep, still out there." she laid down next to her boyfriend, who was only wearing a pair of blue sleep pants where she was as nude as the day she was born.

KO groaned as he slid a hand down his face, "Great, as if I didn't have enough problems on my hands. First I got D and POINT hunting me, now I got some stalker following me. This could compromise everything if they happen to find the Death Note."

Fink rested her head in hand as she looked to her lover, "So what do you plan to do now?"

KO looked up at the ceiling in thought, "I guess the best chance is to get rid of him, but I don't know this stalker's name or what they look like. If I had those I could just kill them with the Death Note, I don't know what to do." just then Fink straddled his waist, KO blinked at this while she looked to him with a devious look in her Shinigami eyes.

"KO, do you know what the difference is between a Shinigami and a mortal with a Death Note?" she questioned. KO thought for a moment about this, but Fink turned his head to face her and held him in place. "Stop thinking, because you're wrong."

"Uh-"

"There are two main keys that differentiate the Shinigami, from the mortal with a Death Note. For one thing, when we Shinigami write someone's name in our Death Notes, then after they die we take their remaining life span." she explained with a haunting voice. KO's eyes widen at this, "Let's say some was set to live till 80, then they die at age 60. Those remaining years are then added to ours, so 80 minus 60 equals..."

KO guess "... 20?"

Fink nodded, "Bingo, those 20 years are added to our lifespan. Essentially if we keep writing names, then we may just live forever. However, you if kill someone with your Death Note before their allotted lifespan expires, then you don't gain their remaining lifespan. That's the first difference between a Shinigami and a mortal with a Death Note."

KO listened intently to Fink's words, he then asked "What's the second difference?"

Fink chuckled as she stared at him with those evil red Shinigami eyes, "The second is the main difference, it actually involves decreasing lifespans instead of increasing. First, get a good look at my eyes. Notice anything different since we last met?"

KO leaned in to inspect her eyes, they were big and red with yellow background. When they were kids they were red with golden irises. "Huh!" he gasped.

"That's right, the eyes of a Shinigami is what really makes the difference. With these eyes all we need is a face, because we can see a person's name and lifespan displayed above their head. Like right now for instance, your full name is 'Kaio Kincaid'." she said as she read the name and lifespan floating right above the man's head in floating red colors. "Mortals, especially humans, don't have this ability."

KO then asked, "So what does that have to do with decreasing life?"

Fink leaned in till their foreheads touch, "What if I told you that there was a way for you to gain eyes of a Shinigami, if you wanted I can give you all the powers the eyes of a Shinigami possess."

"You... you mean... I can see someone's name by looking at their face?" he asked in wonder, this could save him a lot of time. She nodded again, "And you can give it to me right now?"

"No." he deflated, she gave him a soft kiss on the lips "Silly KO, Shinigami eyes don't come cheap. For this to work, you have to give something in exchange. All you have to do to gain a Shinigami eyes is to pay the small fee of...…. half of your remaining lifespan."

"Wha?" KO asked in shock.

"Yep, however much time you have left will be cut in half if you accept the Shinigami eye deal." she pulled back and sat upright on his waist, "Let's say you were to live another 60 years, that gets cut down to 30 years. 30 years becomes 15. 1 year becomes 6 months."

Knowing a person's name just by looking at their face could really help KO, however the cost was massive. Who knows how long he has left to live, would shortening it be worth it? "Half of my remaining lifespan, for the eyes."

"What do you say KO?" Fink offered a hand, ready for the deal upon KO's request. Though she still thinks heroes are lame, KO has proven to be different. She rather wants him to succeed in his goals, there are too many bad people in this world. Villains are fine, but there are those that sink lows even the most dastardly of villains wouldn't stoop too. Her old boss was an example.

KO sighed before coming to his conclusion "Fink, you're deal is...…." KO looked at the hand his girlfriend offered...

.

.

.

.

.

.

….. slaps it away.

"Out of the question." Fink was confused by this as KO pulled himself up with her still straddling him, KO looked into her Shinigami eyes "I'll admit I was tempted, until I heard the cost of such a power. That kind of power isn't worth it if I'd die before I finished repairing the world for Remy, taking this deal is too much of a risk. I don't know how much I time I have left, but I'll make it worth it. For my friends, for my people, for family, for you."

"KO..." Fink let out as KO held her by the shoulders.

"I'm not looking to be a god, I'm looking to make a better future for everyone I care about. That's the difference between me and Classic Kira, I'm using the Death Note for others besides myself." KO then laid a big kiss on Fink, she returned it as he flipped their positions so that he was on top of her.

Fink felt KO's lips leave hers, she then asked him "You... are so lame... but that's why I love you." they exchanged a loving glance. "So how are you gonna get his name?"

KO thought about this as he pulled himself off of her and sat on the edge of his bed, Fink followed suit and sat next to him. Just then he heard a knock, "KO? Its Remy, can we go to Damage Land this Saturday?"

KO then got an idea, "Sure thing Sis!" he called.

"Thank you Big Brother! BTW, mommy and daddy are out so you have to make dinner!" she called.

He and Fink then heard tiny footsteps leaving before KO turned to Fink, "I think I got an idea, and it may need your Shinigami form." he chuckled as his eyes turned red briefly.


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday has come, time to find out who the stalker is. The bodega closed for fumigation and crime rate's dramatic decline has given KO much free time, he wasn't just gonna use this trip to unmask his stalker, but to also spend some quality time with his little sister. Remy asked why Fink couldn't go with them, but KO made up that she was out shopping for new clothes. He made a mental note to take her shopping, so that she won't have to go around naked in the real world when not in Shinigami form.

KO waited at the bus stop outside the plaza with Remy bouncing in place as he held her hand, "Someone's excited." KO commented, he was wearing a hoodie so that he won't be recognized by fangirls.

"I can't help it, Damage Land is like the number 1 amusement park in the Neutral Zone named after a POINT hero." Remy replied excitedly.

"Yeah." KO said while looking away, memories drawing back to him. Like finding out that Chip Damage was actually a bunch of drones cloaked in holographs controlled by a once power hungry Foxtail, even after he blew himself up they still kept his old theme park as its still a reminder of his deeds and what he was meant to stand for.

"I know Chip Damage wasn't perfect, I heard the tales. But I still like the rides and games there, someday I hope you get your own amusement park. One better than Damage Land big bro." Remy said.

KO chuckled, "Oh sis, you don't I don't do this stuff for things. Though it would be nice."

Just then the bus came, the two siblings then got on the bus. After a few more people got on the bus, the last person got on the bus and sat right in the seat behind the siblings. They were a man not much older than him, with a drench coat, black pants, shoes, and a fedora. KO recognized him as the person stalking him for the past few days, all he just needed was some kind of name. If its a fanboy he'd deal with him verbally, if he's some kind of criminal bent on revenge that he doesn't know of he'd kill him with the Death Note later. 'Right on time.'

The bus then drove off to Damage Land, passing through some fields and other nice scenery.

"Hey, KO?" KO looked down to Remy, who had a curious look on her face.

"Yeah, sis?"

"There's been some talk around town about this character 'Kira Omega', and how he's been... making criminals go bye-bye. Some of my classamates have been talking about this, I want to know what your take is. Is he a good guy, or a bad guy?" she questioned.

KO was surprised she knows of Kira Omega, but gave her an honest "Well sis, that's a really good question. On one hand crime rates have near depleted since he came around, but on the other hand is method of doing so can be considered wrong. There are plenty of others that do morally questionable things for the benefit of the world, they walk the fine line between hero and villain."

Remy looked down at the floor with a thoughtful expression, "So what you're saying is that morally isn't all black and white, but various levels of grey. That Kira is a good guy, but does bad things to do good. And that nobody is truly perfect."

KO nodded, "Uh huh."

"So, who do you think Kira Omega is?" she asked. The man sitting behind him listened carefully on their conversation while not trying not to seem like he was, KO caught onto this but retained his act.

"Can't say, I'm just as in the dark as everyone else. Who knows, could be anyone."

The man behind them thought to himself, 'I've been following him the past week, why would D suspect KO of all people? He's not the kind to kill people, that's not his style. He wasn't that way as a child, nor is he now. I don't want to believe it, but Garnet's predictions have always been accurate. But I'll prove that her future vision is as all seeing as she claims.'

_(flashback) _

_Garnet: I keep having this vision, but I can't accept it. So I beg you, prove that my vision is wrong._

_?: (nods) I will. Fat chance he's Kira Omega, I'll prove it. _

_Garnet: I hope so._

_(flashback over)_

The man looked out the window, 'Me too, Garnet.' he turned ever so slightly to see the two people in front of him through the reflection in the window. 'Until I know for sure, I mustn't let him know he's under suspicion. He's got too much on his plate, which is probably why he's taking this day to go to Damage Land with his sister.'

All seemed normal for all that rode the bus.

That is, until.

One guy in ragged clothes came in, smirked and pulled out a gun "NOBODY MOVE!" this caused a panic on the bus, the man was shocked by this, Remy clung to her brother for her life, while KO sat their in silence. Probably the only one calm right now.

The man thought in shock, 'That's Francis Drew, I heard about him. He attempt a bank robbery a couple days ago but got nothing, he ended up injuring 5 citizens and 3 cops. He's been on the run since, but why is he here?'

The man named Francis held a knife up at the driver, who sat there fearful for his life as he manned he wheel. The criminal laughed, "You're going to Damage Land right, call them and tell them to have all the money they have outside the front gates. If you or they don't comply then I'll shoot everybody here, one way or another I'm getting that dough."

The driver gulped and complied, meanwhile the man watched all this before seeing KO in the seat in front of him. 'He must not know KO's on this bus, he's so dead.' KO just silently reached into his pocket, the man went wide eyed before whispering "Don't."

KO heard him and stopped what he was doing.

"If you try anything he doesn't like, he won't hesitate to shoot you." the man stated, 'He's making himself look like any normal guy, I must keep up his illusion wihtout breaking mine.'

Remy looked up to her brother as he sneered, "How do I know you're not an accomplice?" she and the man were shocked by this. "Classic high jacking trope, one guy first appears as a bystander to provide a false sense of security. Then the second one comes along and takes over, seen that many times before."

The man reeled back at this, 'That is a common thug thing, seen it happen myself a few times.' he carefully leaned back in, "Don't worry, you can trust me." KO slightly turned his head in a challenging glare, before his eyes opened slightly at his face. The man then held out a badge only visible to KO, "Here, if you need proof."

KO looked down at the badge, reading the name and the organization he's working for, but mostly the name.

"B-ben?" KO questioned.

The man put his badge away, "Nice to see yah again too, KO. But right now we have other matters to take care of." he looked to the crook up front, "If I turn into any of my aliens, no doubt he's gonna start shooting."

KO put his worries about the omnitrix user he met during that crossover thing on hold, 'I'll worry about him later.' KO then moved his hand from his pocket, making him slip a piece of paper out of his pocket, he lowly gasped and went to grab it "HEY!" he heard Francis yell.

The crook went up to the group, Remy hid herself behind KO's frame while Ben sat back down. KO kept his face hidden as Francis came up, "Am I sensing any funny business between you three?" he looked down to see the piece of paper KO dropped and picked it up. He hummed before reading it over.

_Damage Land w/ sis_

_5/12/201XX_

"Family plans, ugh!" Francis gagged before tossing the paper back to KO and heading back to the front of the bus. Not seeing the smirk KO had on his face.

A few seconds later, the world slowed down for Francis. He started to feel like he was being watch, everything outside the bus turned white as he turned around slowly. And in an instant he was screaming "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~" as he pulled out his gun and aimed it right down the bus isle. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

This caused a bigger panic for the passengers, "EVERYONE DUCK!" Ben shouted as everyone followed suit, including KO and his sister who was praying to cob that the bad man would go away. Not knowing that she was gonna get her wish very soon.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" He screamed as he kept his gun pointed right down the isle, his face sweating as his heart started pounding like a jackhammer on asphalt. His hands shaking like they were experiencing category 5 earthquakes, "HOW DID YOU GET ON HERE?!"

Ben saw this, 'He's delirious.'

"YOU!? FLOATING IN THE BACK?! JUST WHAT ARE YOU!?"

Remy and Ben looked to where he was yelling at, both thought 'There's nothing there, what's he talking about'. But what they don't realize is that there was something there, right in the center of the back of the bus. Unseen from all but Francis, floated a tall lanky rat monster with wings and bandages all over. The being perked up at the sounds of Francis' cries of fright.

**"Huh, are you talking to me? As in, you can see me like this?" **The being questioned.

"JUST WHAT ARE YOU!?"

They realized something and chuckled, **"Oh, I get it now. When that guy in the hood 'dropped' that paper, it was actually a piece from the Death Note. So I guess that's why he asked for this form, he's not the World's top hero for nothing. Hehehe~" **Shinigami Fink chuckled before floating ominously towards Francis, who freaked and started shooting at her. The bullets going right through her as she was intangible in this form, this caused another wave of panic through the passengers as it looks like he's blindly shooting at nothing.

"GET AWAY FROM! STAY AWAY!" he pleaded as he kept shooting bullets in vain.

**"Sorry to disappoint you, but those don't work on a Shinigami." **she mocked remorse as his gun started to click, signaling it was empty **"Oh look at that, out of bullets. Sucks to be you right now huh? Just remember what I do to you right now, could have been prevented had you not tried to ruin my boyfriend's family time." **Fink slowly reached a clawed hand to his shaking form.

Francis then snapped and turned to the driver, "STOP THE BUS! JUST LET ME OF THIS THING!" the driver just complied and slammed on the break, causing the bus to spin around before stopping in the middle of the street. Francis then dove out the doors, gasping the relief to be away from the freak. But that relief was short lived before he heard a car horn and looked up-

CRASH

The people on the bus looked out to see what was once Francis, now laid a bloodied corpse with the top half of his body mangled and gushing blood from the neck. While the rest got out to see the body, along with Ben, KO stayed with Remy clinging onto her brother at the sight the body. KO's face read pity, but inside he was feeling something much different 'Perfect, just as I planned' he discreetly pulled out a small paper from his head banned and silently read it over.

_Francis Drew, 5/12/201XX. _

_Cause of Death: boards the Number 12 bus to Damage Land, attempts to hyjack it unaware that a hero is aboard the bus, after precisely thirty minutes he's sees a phantom and panics, he proceeds to shoot the phantom in vain before he leaps off the bus and dies in a car accident. _

KO nodded to himself before placing it back in his head band, he turned to Remy who was still shaking from the events "It's okay sis, he's gone now."

She shook as she looked up to him, "Are you s-su-su-sure?"

KO nodded, "Don't worry, everything will be okay." he said before getting off the bus before picking his sister up and getting off the bus. While everyone was around the body and giving their testimonies to the police that just arrived, KO was approached by Ben. "Ben Tennyson."

"Hey, KO. Sorry we had to meet like this, I wasn't prepared for that guy. I don't know what he saw, but it must have been something freaky." Ben said.

KO resisted the urge to glare at the insult to his lover, he held Remy closer as he asked Ben "What brings you here to the Neutral Zone?"

Ben scratched the back of his head, "Well originally me and my family were just visiting, but." Ben looked around to make sure no one was listening "But now, I'm actually on an investigation."

Remy turned to what she presumed is an old friend of her brother's "Is it about Kira Omega?" KO blinked at his sister's question.

"How do you know about that?" Ben asked.

"It's all over the news." she replied.

Ben sighed, "Yeah, its about Kira Omega. POINT and a bunch of other heroes across the multiverse are hunting down Kira Omega."

"What for?" KO questioned.

"Well, somehow Kira Omega has managed to extend his power to other worlds, criminals in my world, Beach City, Jump City, Townsville, Metropolis, and Gotham are all dying from sudden heart attacks. Major villains are either dead, or retired from crime because they're too afraid of Kira Omega." Ben explained.

"You don't say." KO said. "But wait, if its so serious then why hasn't anyone contacted me? I could have helped on this case."

"We didn't want you to feel overwhelmed, we know you have a busy schedule with school, your bodega, helping care for your sister here" he gestured to the girl who was less scared now in his arms", and your own hero missions."

"Ai." KO said, he does have a very busy schedule. He could slightly understand, but still. "So Ben, I have to ask. What are your thoughts on Kira Omega?"

Ben was surprised to hear this, but then thought about it "Well to be perfectly honest, I'm kind of feeling... what's that word when you feel something different than what others think?"

"Ambivalent?"

"Yeah, I feel that. POINT feels that Kira Omega is a serial killer pretending to be a hero, but for me personally its something different." KO and Remy listened to him intently. "No matter what I do, no matter how many times I clean up the city, it just never gets any better. I feel that crime has just gotten out of control in my world, and even with my best efforts it doesn't really change. I never told this to anyone, not even my cousin and grandpa but I kind of wished that all the bad people would just vanish."

KO eyes widened ever so slightly, someone else gets it. 'Guess I'm not the only one.'

"Thanks to Kira Omega, crime in my world has gone in the time he's been around more than it ever has. In a way I'm kind of grateful for Kira Omega, he saved my cousin's life." Ben muttered that last part.

"Huh?"

Ben then got a ping on his communicator, "Sorry, I gotta run. Something came up at POINT HQ, we'll talk later KO." Ben walked off, KO watched him leave with mixed emotions. On one hand he felt proud that a hero looked up to Kira Omega and shares his ideals, but on the other hand he felt dread knowing that he's the one stalking him. If it was a fanboy or convicted felon out for revenge he could handle him no problem at all, but he didn't have a plan if it was someone he knew that was investigating his secret life as a mystery vigilante 'Now what do I do?'

Fink who was floating nearby in her Shinigami form saw his expression, 'Oh KO'.


	10. Chapter 10

After the incident with the bus jacking, Ben arrived at the hotel room he was staying at. "Sup, doofus." he was greeted by a red haired woman his age, who was reading over several textbooks on the couch.

"Hey, dork." Ben replied before plopping right next to her. The lady noticed his tired expression and turned to him.

"Is everything okay? Did something happen?" she asked.

"Well, you know about the Kira Omega case right? I've been assigned to watch over my old buddie KO, D's suspected that whoever Kira Omega is getting access from POINT's top secret files." Ben explained.

"But why KO? He's like the nicest person in existence, he wouldn't want to kill anybody." the lady questioned.

"I don't know, but maybe because he's really close with Elodie and is the son of two of POINT's finest vets." Ben shrugged, "Anyway, while I was tailing him, the bus I got on got jacked." the lady gasped, "But the weirdest thing, the bus jacker suddenly went mad and ran off the bus. Then all of a sudden BOOM, he got hit by a car." he explained.

"I know, I saw it on the news."

Knock, knock.

"Oh, that's the pizza." the lady perked up before heading to the door.

"You better of gotten my favorite." Ben said as he followed.

The pizza guy stuffed the cash he received into his pocket after handing the lady the pizza, "Thank you, have a good night Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson."

"Actually its Ms. Tennyson." Ben corrected.

"I'm his cousin Gwen." the lady added.

"Oh, my apologies. Enjoy your pizza." the pizza boy nodded before leaving.

The cousins then sat at the table with their dinner, Gwen turned to her cousin "You know, I don't think that guy's death was a coincidence."

Ben, with a mouth full of pepperoni pizza, asked "whhmhhmh (what do you mean)?"

"Call me crazy, but what if Kira Omega was on that bus?" Gwen theorized.

Ben swallowed the stuff in his mouth, "That's ridiculous, like he would just go out in the open. Besides Kira Omega only uses heart attacks, he wouldn't go for something that graphic."

"I know but-"

"Gwen, I know you wan to help. But this is something I must do alone, after what happened with Kevin I don't know what I'd do if anything bad happened to you." Ben told her. Gwen looked away, remembering how things went with her ex boyfriend, and that night. "I'll deal with Kira Omega, just try to focus on that entrance exam you have for Harvard."

Gwen sighed, "Oh fine." she then grabbed a piece of pizza and bit into it. "But if you die, I get the watch."

"Don't count on it."

(meanwhile)

KO was pacing in his room, thinking about his discussion with his old multi-dimensional teammate from OK Ben Let's GO Universe. Cob that name was such a mouthful now that he thinks about it. But anyway, he couldn't figure out what to do. He can't use the Death Note on his friend, he just couldn't. Besides he'd be doing the same thing that Kira Classic did and killed those that got in his way, KO wasn't gonna do that.

KO is not Kira, he's Kira Omega. Only those who deserve to die will die, while those who try to better themselves will be spared. During his later missions he's seen plenty of former villains turn their lives around and join the fight for good, those he has spared.

"If you keep pacing like that you're gonna burn a hole in the floor." Fink commented as she was trying on a purple dress with a leather jacket, after the day at Damage Land KO went shopping with Fink for clothes so the latter can be out in public in her mortal body. He rather not have his lover get on another list if she was going around naked, also only he can see her gorgeous mortal body and him alone.

"I just don't know what to do. I thought all I had to deal with was POINT and D, but now that Ben is involved. I'm 10 billion percent certain that heroes from other worlds are involved with the Kira Omega case as well, most definitely Raven and Garnet." KO explained before letting out a long sigh and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Raven as in of the Teen Titans, or Raven the legendary hardcore wrestler?" Fink asked.

"The first one." KO clarified.

"And Garnet?" Fink wondered.

"She's part of this intergalactic group that protects a beach city on Earth, I actually met them and Ben during this crossover episode. We were summoned by some bad guy named- actually I'll tell you all that later." KO put the story on hold. "I'm almost certain that they already know I'm Kira Omega, Garnet's future vision has surely given that."

"Do you even know for sure that you're multidimensional team is even working the case?" Fink questioned as she sat next to him. KO thought about this, and pulled out his phone.

KO: Hey, Ben. Have you heard from Raven and Garnet lately?

KO had gotten his number after another cross-dimensional adventure.

Ben: Pretty good, they're also working the Kira Omega case.

KO: Okay, tell them I said hi

Ben: K

"I was right, they are working the case." KO said.

"Kind of lame but it got results, so what are you gonna do? Write their names in the Death Note?" Fink asked.

KO shook his head, "No, I won't just kill them because they're after me. Kira Classic may have done that, but I'm different from him. There must be a better way to deal with this, perhaps I should-"

"Please don't say-"

"- tell them the truth." KO finished.

Fink grouched, "Cob you are so lame sometimes, even with the Death Note."

"But you still love me for it." KO booped her nose, she just huffed at this. She knew it was true.

(midnight)

Ben approached the abandoned construction site a few miles away from Lakewood Plaza Turbo, his watch readied on a designated alien if things went south. He looked around for any bystanders, thankfully there were none. "So you got a note too?" he yelped before turning to see Raven, the spellcaster he met during that crossover.

"One telling you to meet here at midnight without being followed?" Ben held out a small piece of paper.

"Same, Garnet also has one." Raven nodded as she pulled out a similar note. The two then entered the site, "She's waiting at the top of the site, let's go." she then started to float.

"Alright, let's see what's going on here." Ben adjusted the watched and slammed it. A green light appeared, and all that was left is a pint-sized grey skinned alien in a white jumpsuit.

_"Ah, man. I was going for Stinkfly, dang watch!" _Greymatter muttered in annoyance.

Raven picked him up, "Come on Greymatter." she then floated up to a really high beam where Garnet was face to face with a hooded figure.

_"Who's the-" _

"Kira Omega." Garnet said as her eyes never left the hooded figure.

"So, this is the one behind all the deaths." Raven commented as she floated next to them.

**"Indeed I am, Rachel Roth." **Kira Omega confirmed. **"I am the one you call, Kira Omega." **

Raven seemed almost surprised, "Only one living person knows my real name."

_"You're name is Rachel? You seem more of an Edna to me." _Ben said.

**"I don't suppose Garnet told you yet, given that she might have already known. But its better to get this over with." **Kira Omega sighed as he went to lower his hood. The watch and magic user both gasped as the gem fusion was fighting back tears, this caused Ben to turn back into his human form and Raven nearly dropped him. Luckily she caught him and placed him on the beam behind Garnet.

"KO?" they questioned.

He waved, "Hey guys."

Garnet looked away, "Deep down I knew it was you, but I just couldn't accept it. You were once so pure." under her visor, a couple tears poured down. KO walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Garnet." KO said as he patted her on the back.

"Ok, how can we know for sure you're really Kira Omega? Maybe her Future Vision is wrong!" Ben desperately said.

KO pulled out a three pairs of binoculars and handed them to his other-dimension teammates, "Look towards the train station, the coffee shop just outside the entrance. 10 miles east of here." they followed his directions as they held up the binoculars. They can see a 30 something year old man sweeping the floors, with short blond hair and a goatee. "He's about to drop in 3. 2. 1."

Just then the man clutched his heart and spasmed as he fell to the floor, people around his stopped in shock at this.

The three heroes turned to KO in horror, "Lionel Ross, wanted in 5 states for the kidnapping, raping, and sometimes killing of over 60 young girls ages 4 to 13. Always managed to elude imprisonment due to a lack of evidence. He got Remy last year, but she managed to escape. She's as strong as I was when I was her age so he couldn't do much with her, she made me promise to end him one day for all his crimes. I just fulfilled that promise."

Ben looked back to where Lionel once stood, "Damn."

Raven then questioned, "How did you that?"

KO looked to Garnet, who shook her head as a way to tell him 'I didn't tell them'. He just snapped his fingers, and the three reared back as a fifth being joined in. This being was Fink's Shinigami form, "What the hell?" Garnet asked.

"JESUS CHRIST THAT THING'S FREAKY!" Ben slammed on his watch as he turned into Stinkfly, _"Oh now he comes out." _Raven just floated there in surprise 'It can't be.'

**"Yeah, Francis had the same reaction." **Knif said.

Ben went wide-eyed, "Wait, that was you?" he pointed to the Shinigami. KO and Fink nodded in confirmation before the latter turned into her mortal form, thus causing further confusion to Ben and Garnet.

"Howdy, lame brains." Fink greeted, grateful she kept the outfit on as she transformed. Though she still has the Shinigami wings, making her fly right beside KO.

"Though I saw this coming, I have no idea what's going on." Garnet muttered.

Raven, who hasn't spoken in a while, stated "I think I get it now."

_"You do, please tell me because I'm so lost. Didn't Fink get executed?" _

Raven just conjured up a book, "She's a Shinigami, gods of death from Japanese legend. They watch over the mortal realm and cast diving judgement on the living, with their weapon of choice being a Death Note. Once a name is written, that person will die. Shinigami can only be seen by people who have touched their Death Note, and its clear that the notes we received were from that Death Note."

"It's true." KO said as he pulled out said Death Note.

_"So wait, you can kill people by just writing down their name?" _Ben asked KO.

Fink answered for him, "Under specific guidelines, yes he can."

Raven made the book disappear before asking, "Why are you telling us this KO? Why are you doing this?"

KO sighed before sitting down on the beam, Fink sat right next to him. "The world I live in has become rotten with crime, and my heroic deeds are just not cutting it anymore. No matter what, its always the same thing. This person got stabbed, this person got shot, this person burned this place down. I just couldn't take it anymore, so when I found the Death Note and confirmed it as the real thing I started my campaign. Every horrible person that stains this and any other world will face punishment for their crimes."

"KO-" he stopped Garnet before she speak.

"I know what you're gonna say so save it, I only kill those who truly deserve it. Villains that try to better themselves I let slide, for now. Everyone I wrote in my Death Note were beyond the point of salvation, they couldn't be helped." KO explained further. His old partners all sat down on the beam, Ben reverting back to his human form. "I know that what I'm doing is considered murder, but can you tell me the world wouldn't be better off without any of the people in my Death Note?" he challenged.

Garnet, Raven, and Ben all looked to the ground below. They have all seen crime rates risen in their respective worlds, some have effected them on very personal levels.

The silence was deafening, nobody said a word as the three non Death Note owners contemplated KO's question.

Ben then broke the silence, "I actually agree with KO."

"Huh?" Garnet and Raven questioned Ben.

"I've been feeling crime has gotten out of hand for the past few years now, things haven't really gotten better since I as ten. If anything after I defeated all my really bad enemies crimes have actually gotten worse." Ben said before sighing, "One incident I'll never forget is when me and my cousin confronted this gang, led by our former friend Kevin."

"Kevin Levin?" KO questioned.

"Yep, he was like an on-off villain. But this time he was a major horrible person, what happened can never be forgiven. After a big fight I got held down by his goons, Gwen got hurt real bad. She couldn't defend herself, she was so helpless when Kevin beat her down." Ben told the story as tears were starting to stream, Raven placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Ben." Garnet reached over and ruffled his hair, Ben just accepted the gestures as KO listened in. He and Fink were getting the full details

"After she was nearly beaten to death, he... he...…"

"Raped her?"

KO, Garnet, and even Fink look frightened by what Raven suggested, who was trying to fight back her own tears.

Ben nodded as he started to cry, "It was the worse experience of our lives, I couldn't help my cousin who was violated by that sick man." he sniffled before wiping his eyes with his arm "But thankfully, before he can finish he suddenly collapsed. Just out of nowhere he just spasmed and clutched his heart, he died before he can finish. His cronies went over to him, giving me time to bring out Four-Arms and beat the others senseless. After that I got Gwen to a hospital, thankfully there weren't anything major."

The others were somewhat relieved, but still felt bad for Ben.

"Hey, Ben. When did this happen?" KO asked.

Ben just said, "It's still a little fresh, but I think it was around a few weeks ago. I wasn't sure if it was fate that Kevin died or if it was because of Kira Omega, since that was when D discovered his killings started."

KO just scrolled through his Death Note, before pulling out a page, "Pass this down to him." he told Garnet, which she did and passed it to Raven, who passed it to Ben.

Ben took the and looked over it, stopping at one name in particular and gasp.

_Kevin Levin, dies from a heart attack within 5 seconds. _

Ben's face was hidden by creative camera angles, "KO?"

"Yes?" KO replied.

(TBC)


	11. Chapter 11

Continuing from where we left off, Ben learned that what happened to his former friend turned arch enemy Kevin. That incident that he and his cousin tried to forget, that they survived with only the purest of luck. Was actually all thanks to Kira Omega, seeing as many criminals and villains have died from heart attacks lately he assumed that Kira Omega had something to do with their rescue. But now in his hands was the proof, proof that Kira Omega has the ability to kill those in other worlds.

"KO?"

"Yes?" the revealed Kira Omega replied on the other side of the other two that made up OK Ben Let's Go Universe, he should really think about changing that name. Raven and Garnet waited in baited breath for what's gonna happen.

(later)

Ben, Raven, and Garnet all arrived at the POINT conference room, where the heroes waited for them. Elodie perked up at the arrival, "Thank goodness you're guys are here. We just received word from D, he said he wants to meet with POINT in person to discuss our next move on the Kira Omega case."

"Seriously?" they questioned.

"Seriously, for some reason all of the spies we had sent out all just quit without any explanation." Elodie stated.

"Probably because they were afraid of being offed by Kira Omega." Enid guessed as she picked at her ear.

"I don't know, this Kira plays smart." Raven countered, "If he got rid of those who were following him, then that would make him more of a suspect."

Elodie turned to the dark magic user, "Yes, that's true. Which is why D is requesting a meeting with POINT, its that serious."

"Must be if he's wanting to show his face to others." Mr. Gar said in his old El-Bow Mask.

"We've already arranged the time and setting, D requests that 6 of us will meet up with him. Anymore would bring up Kira Omega's attention, even though he hasn't killed anyone outside the evil spectrum we cannot take chances. We arrive in groups of 2 in 30 minute intervals." Elodie laid out the plans, "Enid and I will be group 1." she turned to her witch/ninja girlfriend, who nodded.

"Me and Gene will be Group 2." Carol, AKA Silverspark, said placing her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Rad, you and Ben will make up Group 3." Elodie said. The alien shrugged while the omnitrix user nodded. "By the way Ben, did you find anything on KO that can connect him to Kira Omega?" she and everyone else turned to Ben.

He sighed before saying with a straight face, "Nope, I couldn't get anything. He's not Kira Omega."

Elodie almost sighed in relief, "Oh thank goodness. We will meet up with D tomorrow morning, I will send you the coordinates at 0500 hours. The rest of you just keep doing what you're doing, I believe that its in our we continue on our duties outside of Kira Omega while still hunting him down. Don't let his presence get in the way of your responsibility as heroes. This concludes tonight's briefing."

Everyone dispersed, with Ben, Raven, and Garnet separating themselves from the others. They thought back to their discussion earlier.

(Previously)

Ben just stayed silent, until he finally spoke "...….. Thank you."

Garnet, Raven, KO, and Fink looked confused at this. "Huh?"

Ben took a deep breath, "If it weren't for you, Gwen and I wouldn't have managed to escape. During those moments I didn't see the Kevin I once knew, I saw a monster that had to be dealt with. Anytime he tried to be good, he always blew it, big time. He's only one of the many that I think the multiverse is better off without, so..." he turned to KO. "If there's anything I can do to repay you, then I'll do it."

Raven sighed, "I should also thank you as well." she turned to KO, "I've seen the evils that have corrupted my world, all the things that has happened to the people I love. So I wish to join your cause as well, niceness can only get you so far. There's too many horrible people, they must be eliminated." she said in a deathly tone.

Garnet sighed, "Whatever you choose to do, I'll support you." she then faced KO, "So how can we help you?"

KO looked down, Fink wrapping her arm around him. He didn't think this would happen, but was glad he had people who share his frustrations with the existence being flooded with nasty people. "Just keep my secret, continue on with the investigation. But don't let them know of this meeting, I took a big risk in opening up to you guys and I don't think POINT will be as understanding. But if you can get me D's real name, that would help a lot. I'll handle the rest from there, just keep helping POINT as much as you can too avoid suspicion."

Garnet nodded, she then turned to the others "Got that?" Raven and Ben nodded.

"Thank you guys."

_**Next time: We finally see who D is.**_


	12. Chapter 12

6:00 AM

Rad and Ben arrived at the location for their first meeting with the mysterious D, a rather fancy looking hotel outside Las Vegas. After an elevator ride up to the 15th floor, they met up with the others outside room 15V. "Right on time." Elodie said before knocking on the door.

Everyone tensed when the door opened to reveal an old looking butler in a black tuxedo, "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I assume you're here for D?"

Elodie nodded, "Yes."

"Very well, just wait in the living room and I'll get them." the butler ushered them in, the heroes then sat in different spots. Elodie and Enid in lounge chairs, Carol and Gar on the couch, and Rad and Ben all stood up.

"Still can't believe we're about to see D's face." Rad utters.

"This just goes how serious this case is, D always works in secret." Enid replies. "They're taking such a risk showing their face like this."

"We're all taking a risk by taking this case, if Kira Omega is anything like Classic Kira we cannot pull any punches." Elodie states, the others nodded. But Ben hid his anger for comparing Kira Omega to that child that was Kira Classic, he actually knows who Kira Omega really is and what he's like. But under his wishes he must pretend like he's in the dark as everyone else.

Just then, they heard shuffling. They looked up to see a figure in a dark hoodie, hunched over. _"Are you the heroes from POINT?" _

"Yes." Elodie pulled out her badge, "Elodie Verdona, head of POINT." the others following suit.

"Enid Lunar, professional ninja and witch." Enid said pulling out a guess card.

"Carol Kincaid-Garcia, AKA Silver Spark."

"Eugene Garcia, El-Bow."

"Radicles Suvontiomagwesfonto."

"Ben Tennyson."

They saw the figure point a finger gun, _"Bang, bang, bang, bang, band, bang." _the others were all confused at this. _"That was your first mistake, tossing your names out all carelessly. If I was Kira Omega, then you'd all be dead on the spot." _this made them all go wide-eyed. Some of them clutched their hearts, nope still beating. But this gave them something to think about, what if D was Kira Omega?

_"I know what you must be thinking, but I'm not Kira Omega. You need to be more careful when giving people your identity, because they may be Kira Omega. And you would be dead."_

Enid then replied, "Perhaps if you dropped the hood, we can trust you a little more." she then got smacked on the arm.

"Enid!" Elodie berated, "Show some respect for the detective."

_"Very well then, I can do that much for an old friend." _the figure told Elodie before lowering the hood. The former bodega men, Gar, and Carol all looked surprised at the reveal of a grown kappa woman with brown hair down to her shoulders with the space top her head bearing a pond with a little fishy in it. "Hi."

"Dendy?" Enid questioned. "You're a detective?"

The kappa shrugged, "Only a side-hobby when I'm not interning at the POW card factory.

"So that's why we hardly see you around." Rad says. "You look so different."

"Indeed." Dendy examines the group, "Where's KO? I'd assume he'd take part in this investigation."

Carol blinked and looked away, "He's been super busy with the bodega and his missions, plus since me and Gar came out of retirement we haven't had enough time to invite him on the case."

Dendy hummed thoughtfully upon hearing this, "Yes, it would be asking a lot for the top hero to toss more balls in the air than he already has."

Ben saw her look, "You still think he could be Kira Omega?"

"What?" Carol questioned to Dendy, she, Enid, Elodie, Rad, and Gar glared daggers at her for the idea that their sweet KO could ever be a murderer.

"I'll admit, my odds of that being true are approximately 7%. But the same could be said for anyone, including all of you here right now." this didn't sit well with them. "I would like to have some one on one interviews with each of you, to make sure that none of you could be Kira Omega or an associate of Kira Omega."

(6 interviews later)

"All right, now with that out of the way. I think its time we discuss how we handle this investigation going forward, (snaps her fingers) during the interviews I had Radford create these." Dendy said as the old butler from before passed out new badges to the group.

"Our names and ranks aren't the same, isn't that illegal?" Enid questioned.

Dendy looked to her old friend, "From what I gathered during the investigation, much like the Kira of old, this new Kira requires the name and facial appearance of those he seeks to kill. With these, we'll be able to sneak past the first requirement. I want you guys to start using these for the foreseeable future, in this war we need to take every precaution we can if we want to bring Kira Omega to justice." she told the group.

"Is all this really necessary?" Gar asked.

"Yes, Mr. Gar. Just remember that this is the biggest case of both my and POINT's career. It could very well cost me my life if I make even the smallest of error, but that's a risk I'm willing to take. What I want to know is, if you all will be willing to sacrifice your life for this case. If you chose to leave, then that's perfectly fine. No shame in walking away."

The others silently discussed this to each other before turning to the detective, "Dendy, I speak for us all that we are fully committed to this case." Elodie spoke.

Dendy let out a small smile, "That's good to hear."


	13. Chapter 13

The burden KO felt had been somewhat alleviated after his talk with his old Multidimensional teammates, and appears they didn't say anything after 2 weeks of their meeting. This meant that KO can trust them, though just to be safe Fink kept her eyes on them. Right now KO was coming back from a weekly grocery run, with Fink tagging along in her mortal form. To keep the illusion that she was dead, she had her dark green hair dyed purple and into a pony tail.

But now he has a different problem.

"No way." Fink let out shocked.

KO nodded.

(Yesterday)

The Death Note wielder came home after another day of work and missions, he came to his room, which for some reason was left ajar. Something was not sitting too good, his Kira senses were tingling as he knew he left his door shut. Just then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, hidden in a potted plant that rested on the window sill at the end of the hall. A very indiscrete camera lens, he had a feeling.

(The day before, in the hotel room POINT met D at)

"Cameras?" Carol questioned.

"On every square inch of the family living quarters of those in this investigation." Dendy clarified as she took a sip from a cup of coffee, extra sugar, crème and foam.

"Don't you think that's a little excessive? And a bit of an invasion of privacy?" Enid wondered.

Dendy just downed her coffee before giving the empty mug to her butler, "Better safe than sorry, who knows what's Kira Omega could be planning as we speak? If he's anything like Kira of old then he may go after heroes that are on this investigation, there's a 3% chance that he'll target heroes not chasing him. KO included, and since he's the most well known hero he's in grave danger of Kira Omega's power."

Ben then rebutted, "But from what we've gathered he only goes after bad guys, so I don't think KO will have to worry about Kira Omega."

"Besides, Kira Omega needs a name and face." Carol added, "My son has no ID that states his full name."

"True that." Rad nodded.

"Better safe than sorry, remember its all for the sake of bringing Kira Omega to justice." Dendy told them as Radford brought her another coffee, with extra sugar, crème, and foam. She took a big gulp of the caffeine beverage before letting out, "Another reason for the cameras is to see if the theory that Kira Omega is KO, from what I've read that is the most popular theory next to the two working together, and to me is the most plausible with only 7% of being true. Believe me I am hoping that theory is wrong, but hope doesn't get results."

The family and friends of KO nodded in confirmation (Ben playing along), "This won't last long will it?" Ben asked.

"It all depends if the murders keep on happening."

(Present)

"My entire house has been bugged." KO said.

"That is bad, it will seriously fuck up your entire kill schedule." Fink replied.

"Not just that, but what do you think will happen if they saw you?" KO asked as he stopped and turned to face his girlfriend. Fink raised an eyebrow at this, but then gained a face of realization "My parents don't know about you, to them your still six feet under."

"Oh that's right, if POINT saw me then they'll immediately think something is up." Fink deduced.

"Yep, for the time being you should probably hang around in your Shinigami form, since they can't see you like that without touching the Death Note." KO suggested before they kept walking home "While your in Shinigami mode, you can find search the entire house for every camera they planted."

"Okay, but what do we do about Remy? She knows about me, won't she ask questions if I'm not around?" Fink wondered, in the short time she's been in back to the mortal realm she's actually grown rather fond of KO's younger sister. She was sweet, caring, and powerful just like her lover was when they were kids.

"I'll worry about Remy, you just focus on finding the cameras and staying unnoticed. If you do that then you'll get a special reward once this has passed, okay?" KO offered.

Fink shrugged, "Okay, I'll hold you to it." she gave her lover a kiss on the cheek.

"We're approaching my house."

"Got it." Fink said before quickly looking around, no nobody watching, and quickly switched to her Shinigami form. **"I'll be back." **she flew towards the Kincaid residence and began her search.

KO let out a small smile, "Oh D, don't think your little cameras will get in the way of my mission." Once he returned home, he put away the groceries before taking out a bag of potato chips and bringing it to his room, passing by Remy watching cartoons. He entered his room before opening the bag of chips.

RIIIIIIIP

He set it down before pulling out some worksheets, as he filled it the worksheets with his right hand he pulled another chip from the bag. This revealed a small TV playing a news report, next to it was a pen. 'I've been practicing my ambidexterity during study hall, I'll do long division with my right hand while writing names with my left.' he thought as he grabbed the pen from inside the bag, and started writing down names on a piece of the Death Note that was also placed inside the bag. 'I'll take a potato chip...…. and eat it.'

He kept this up as shots alternated between him and bad guys dying of heart attacks. All while Fink searched for the cameras.


	14. Chapter 14

5 days after the discovery of the cameras, KO has kept up his double life as the infamous Kira Omega. While under surveillance he'd do worksheets and secretly write names on pieces of his Death Note, which he always kept hidden in a bag of chips along with a small handheld TV. He's gotten really good at multitasking lately, better to handle the mantle of Kira with.

**"Alright, I searched the entirety of the house. There's a total of 113 cameras, not even a mouse can sneak in without being caught." **Fink told him as she floated over his bed in Shinigami form.

KO gave the ever so faintest of nods of acknowledgement as he is still under the watchful eye of D, and also POINT. He then heard a buzz on his hone, which he pulled out of his pocket "KO's office, KO speaking." he traded in his old froggy phone case to a more simpler red colored case with a power fist on the back "Gorilla kaiju spotted in Neo Riot City, alright I'm on it."

KO hung up the phone, quickly skimmed through the worksheets, all right answers, and sprinted out of his room. Fink sighed, as she morphed into human form on the roof of the Kincaid house, which was the only part of the structure not on film "Well I better go make sure he's okay." she said before sprouting her Shinigami wings and followed her lover, who was riding on his motorcycle.

(With POINT and Dendy)

In the POINT HQ lab, the team was going over the recordings of the Kincaid household and the recent deaths/killings.

"Over 100 criminal deaths in the past week, they've kept coming even after we've placed the cameras all over my house." Carol said looking over the records.

"That should prove that KO isn't Kira Omega, or at least lower the possibility percentage." Enid urged Dendy, the POW card CEO/private investigator hummed as she sipped an Oreo milkshake with whipped cream.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." she stated.

"Come on Den, all he's done is homework, hang with his sister, or go off to do hero work or attend the bodega." Rad listed.

Dendy stroked her chin, "The murders have not stopped since we installed the cameras, I believe we've been going about this the wrong way."

"What do you mean D?" Ben asked in his Greymatter form.

"Before we can conclude who Kira Omega is, we should figure out how he's carrying out all these murders." Dendy said before taking another sip of her milkshake, "I asked the POINT investigation team to look more into all these criminal deaths, while the majority of these are heart attacks, I looked into the most recent death reports that some of these have been written as suicides."

"Meaning?" Enid asked.

"Meaning if this is the work of Kira Omega, then they must also possess the ability to kill in other methods besides a simple heart attack." Dendy reasoned, "He can make the deaths quick and painless, or excruciating slow."

"How did Kira Classic do that?" Rad asked.

"That answer has been lost for 1000's of years, all I know is that this case is far from complete."

(With KO)

The hero/murderer dealt a devastating blow that stunned the giant gorilla atop the tallest skyscraper, before he nailed a turbo charged uppercut that sent the beast flying far, far away over the horizon.

Twinkle.

He heard the sounds of cheering adoration down below, he smiled to a nearby news-copter before floating away. When he was 15 he learned how to use his turbonic energy for the ability to fly, "Another job well done." he looked behind him to see Fink, flying a close distance from him.

Out of the view of any copters or paparazzi he let out a low sigh, "Yeah, but they'll just be another one within 2 or 3 days."

Fink rolled her eyes at this, she then caught something. "Hey, what's going on there?" she pointed to a nearby alley way.

KO turned to where she pointed, and running down an dark alley was a man in an all black outfit and ski mask holding a bag of money. He was currently being chased by two officers, "Just give it up!" one of the officers exclaimed.

"NO! I need this money!" the crook, retorted as he kept on running.

"Crud." KO facepalmed, as he followed the scene from the sky. Fink followed him.

After around 10 minutes the robber finally lost the coppers, he let out a sigh of relief before pulling off his mask. He shed the black outfit to reveal a blue polo, khakis, and brown loafers. He looked liked a normal human, he exited from behind a dumpster and walked into an apartment building. Just then he got a call, he answered "Hello... oh hey honey..."

From afar, KO and Fink were listening in with some spy gear.

"Late again huh?... Look I know this hasn't been easy since we moved in, but hey at least we aren't on the street... I mean sure I got rejected the last 15 jobs I applied to, but as they say '16th time's the charm' right?...… Trust me when I get this job you'll finally leave that awful club."

KO and Fink were speechless at what they're hearing.

"Listen, I Malcom Sampson, your loving and supportive husband, am telling you that we can get through this. Just trust me...…. okay I'll leave leftovers for you on the counter... k love you, bye." Malcom hung up as he got another car, "Yello….. what? What you mean I don't have the...… but please I need this job! Eldrex is the last place that's hiring within the city... hello?... hello?" he groaned before hanging up and plopping on a small couch. "Great, now what? I can't keep robbing banks forever, that's literally the only thing keeping us afloat. If Alice knew this she'll totally kill me, not unless Kira Omega does first."

"Golly." KO said as he lowered the spy phone.

"Wow, unemployed, wife works late and he so desperate for money he's resorted to bank robbery." Fink said before she turned to KO, who was staring at the Death Note he kept on his person. "KO, are you really gonna?"

"He may have been robbing banks, but he's just trying to support his family. I can't exactly punish him for that." KO said before away the Death Note.

"So, you're just gonna let him go?" she questioned.

"Weeeeeeeeeeell." KO thought to himself.

(Tomorrow)

Malcom woke up to a ringing phone, he groaned before flopping a hand onto his night stand to pick it up. "What?" What he heard next shocked him, "You're kidding right, you mean I... I got the job?...… Well yeah I'm free to start next Monday...… oh thank you sir you won't regret this!"  
he hung up and shouted as he shot up, "YES!"

"Honey, can you keep it down." his wife, Alice, stirred right next to him. "I'm trying to sleep after last night's events at the club."

"I GOT THE JOB!"

"WHAT!?" Alice shot awake, "HOW?!"

"Turns out the guy that they hired was arrested for continuous tax fraud, bank robbery and wanted for multiple cases of harassment, so they fired him and now I GO THE JOB!" 'Thank you god'.

As the two embraced, KO and Fink watched from the roof of the building next to the apartment building. "You know, that was real nice for you to do that."

"Yep, now he can support his wife, and won't have to worry about the local authorities." KO replied proudly of himself.

"Was pinning Sal Russel for his robbings really necessary?" Fink asked.

"Eh, what's one crumb on an already dirtied record?"


	15. Chapter 15

About a few more weeks before KO graduates high school, the hero/secret vigilante was preparing for final exams. His hero work has been steadily decreasing since most bad guys have been to scared of getting discovered and subsequently killed by Kira Omega, but there are a few times when he has to save a city or two.

KO walked home from school, Fink in her humanoid rat form had her arms wrapped around KO's. "Man that day took forever, honestly I don't get the point of going to school if you're not even gonna remember any of that crap."

KO just let out a smile as he listened to her little rant, "Aw, does someone miss their big strong hero?" he gushed as he nuzzles her head, making the secret shinigami blush and look away.

"Maybe." she grumbled, she does get a little lonely when her boyfriend is stuck doing algirythms and 500 word essays for 9 hours a day. Being raised by Professor Venomous meant she had been mostly home-schooled, she was taught basic math, how to read, how to pick locks and how to combine very dangerous chemicals for highly illegal experiments. You know the important things.

"Don't worry, I'll soon be graduating. And with the decline in bad guy activity and recently hired extra staff at the bodega, we have all of summer to do whatever we please before I go off to college." KO said, happy to get to spend some time with his supernatural sweetheart. The fact that he managed to get into a facility of higher education caught Fink by surprise, KO wasn't much of scholar when she was alive. Though under the conditions of his life, he must have had to learn a thing or two.

Fink then questioned, "What about your Death Note? Are you still gonna write names in it?"

"Of course, and I've got a system for who will or won't be written down, you see I've asked Raven to have her demons scout out any prison inmates and wanted criminals.", KO explained "They investigate the people committing criminal activity and why they're doing it, if they have a good enough reason I won't write down their names. Raven reports all the details back to me." Just then a dark portal opened up and popped out a padded folder, KO took it and looked it over.

Fink gave him an eyebrow, "Does this really work?"

"Well the process is a little slow, and its mostly rotten criminals with no real good motives." he answered before tossing the folder into a trash can. "Another rotten batch, just like the last 13."

(About a few weeks later)

At high school graduation, KO and his class were mere moments away from being free from the prison that is high school. Pretty soon they'll be off to college, or joining the hero circuit. Or for some of them community college and working gas stations.

KO was in one of the classrooms adjusting his robe, Fink was currently in Shinigami form messing with some students. KO held in a chuckle after she knocked over a dude's hat, and he thought it was a ghost.

"Long time no see KO." KO perked up and looked up, seeing a familiar humanoid kappa.

"Oh, hey Dendy. Cob how long has it been since we last saw each other?" KO wondered as the two shook hands.

"Exactly 2,301 days since our last physical interaction." Dendy calculated.

"Sorry Den, just been real busy with heroing, the bodega, and taking care of my little sister. I've barely even seen Rad and Enid anymore since they left the bodega." KO said, opting to keep his secret life as the mysterious Kira Omega from his childhood friend.

"You're not the only one with a crammed schedule, studies, scientific experiments, and working my way up through the POW card factory totem pole takes up a lot of precious time. Which is why my instructors allowed me to conduct my assignments online at home." Dendy responded with her own packed schedule.

"So that's why I never saw you on school grounds." KO said in wonderment.

"I've also taken up criminal investigation."

"Really?" KO wondered.

"Indeed, though its mostly a side hobby. I'm actually working on this really big case as we speak." She told her first ever friend.

"What's it about?" KO asked.

Dendy looked away, "Can't say too much, just that it involves a explosion of heart attack deaths across the multiverse. I'm certain you've heard of this." she inquired as she pushed her goggles as light pinged off the eye sockets.

KO's internal thoughts began to suspect something, 'Heart attack explosion, could she really be investigating...….. nah I'm just being paranoid.' "As the number 1 ranked hero across the multiverse, I hear about a lot of crimes and murders that happen at some point or another. Though this is the first I've heard of multiple heart attack victims, that story is all over the news."

Fink watched the two old friends chatting, **'Why do I have the strangest feeling about that kappa girl?' **

"Some say they're all purely coincidental, others say its mass murder. Though the most popular theory is that someone's taken up what has similarly happened long ago, when crime rates were at their worst, a mysterious being named Kira wiped out nearly all the criminals on Earth till he was eventually caught after a long and perilous game of cat and mouse." Dendy recounted the events of the anime this fic is based off of in a nutshell.

"Golly, crime must have been really bad back then, wasn't it?" KO inquired.

Dendy nodded, "Indeed, now it appears someone has taken up the long forgotten Kira mantle and is continuing his work."

"Who do you could be behind all this?" KO asked, acting as innocent and naïve as he could. Who knows how his childhood friend would react when she learns he's the new Kira.

Dendy turns to the window, mentally fighting with her own subconscious under a coolly exterior. She then turned back to him after deciding on an answer, "We don't know yet, this kind of case isn't a natural one. If the victims had any stab or gunshot wounds it would have made it easier to have a leading suspect." she told him.

KO then said, "Well, if you ever need my help, just feel free to give me call. I haven't risen up the ranks through power fists alone."

"I know." she nodded in consideration of his offer.

_"Group G, to the auditorium." _

The grads in the room the dispersed, one by one they emptied the room. KO and Dendy the last two the exit, KO was then held back by Dendy.

"KO, there's one more thing I forgot to tell you."

KO turned his head back to her, "What is it?"

Dendy took a breath before leaning up to his ear, "...…

.

.

.

… I'm D."

KO's eyes widen ever so slightly as she moved past him, his mind shot from what she said. 'What? No. She can't... she can't be...….' through his inner shock he followed Dendy to the auditorium. 'Why would she just tell me that she's D? Does she believe that I'm...'

Dendy meanwhile thought to herself pleadingly, 'KO, I really hope you're not Kira Omega.'

Fink flew right behind KO, **"What are you gonna do now?"** That question ran through his mind as the grad ceremony carried on.


	16. Chapter 16

As Dendy was making her valedictorian speech, KO watched amongst the class with a face of pride while internally trying to comprehend the last thing she said to him. _"I am... D."_ those three words kept running through his mind, he tried to show his inner turmoil. D is the leading the investigation against his alter-ego Kira Omega, could they really be his childhood friend and fellow POW card lover?

If so then why would she tell him straight out of the blue? D always worked in secret, and only takes up cases that posses an interest to them. So to give away her identity to him as the famed detective that's in charge of the investigation against the modern day Kira, there must be some kind of explanation for this.

Could it be some kind of test, to get some kind of reaction out of him? If so would that make him suspicious of being Kira Omega depending on the reaction? KO would have to find out eventually, but then there's the question on what to do after he's confirmed Dendy as D. He doesn't want to kill her, he still cares about her very much even though she's trying to have him arrested. She's his best friend.

But would she denounced that friendship if she knew he was Kira Omega? Would she care about his reasoning for killing criminals?

Fink looked at him, **'Damn, this just got more complicated for KO.' **

After graduation, KO met up with Dendy just as she was about to get into her tank car. "Dendy?"

"Yes KO?" she turned to face her friend/suspect.

"What you said earlier, did you mean D as in the famous detective? Who solved a number of the world's most difficult cases, and has put several criminals and crime bosses in prison." KO wondered.

"So you've heard of them, I wouldn't be surprised since you are the number 1 hero in the multiverse." Dendy said.

KO blinked, "Well if that's true then you have my undying respect and admiration."

Dendy blushed at the proclamation, but she was able to calm herself "I very much appreciate that KO. And as I'm sure you've probably heard of the numerous criminal deaths that have piled up in the last months or so."

KO gave her a light nod, "Yeah I've heard, I mean its all over every news station. Practically everybody knows." he answered.

"That is true, these deaths have basically become common knowledge. But there's just something about all these deaths that just metaphorically rub me the wrong way. I'm actually looking into these unexplained 'deaths' with a few of POINT's finest heroes, including Carol and Gar."

'My mom and dad?' KO thought to himself, realizing that his parents are also searching for Kira.

"You know, if you like you could help us with the investigation. With the decline in criminal activity there sure to be some free time in your schedule, it may give us a chance to _reconnect after all these years_." Dendy offered as she placed a hand on his shoulder, Fink sneered as she watched this. The way she said those last five words really got under her skin.

This put KO into a very complicated predicament, on one hand he wanted to reconnect with his friend after years of separation. He at one point did have a light crush on the kappa, she was immensely intelligent, super caring, cute, and beautiful. He could join the investigation, it would get close to Dendy and find out if she really is D like she says.

But then there's Fink, who he's happily dating. But the fact that she's considered dead makes the situation kind of a weird one, people would think he's crazy for dating a dead person. Though she can change into her mortal aphro-mouse girl form, he doesn't know he just can't tell people. He only told Remy because he trusts her, also because she's a little girl people will just chalk it up to her imagination.

Dendy could see KO's in some kind of inner turmoil, "I'll let you think about it." she removed her hand from his shoulder, "I'll see you later, KO." Dendy said before hopping into her car and driving off, leaving KO to contemplate everything that happened in the last few hours. 'Now that I've shown myself to you, I like to see what you do now.'

When KO arrived home he just went up to his room, passing by Remy who was playing with her dolls. "Hi brother." her call ignored by the disgruntled hero, "By brother." she said before getting back to playing.

As soon as KO locked the door to his room, his hands shook before he punched a punching bag so hard it left a dent in the wall. He screamed as he pounded on his desk in frustration, "FUCKING SHIT ONA SHIT SANDWHICH! WITH EXTRA SHIT!"

"KO, are you okay?" he turned to see his girlfriend whom switched to her rat form.

"No I'm not okay! Why of all people did HAVE TO BE HER?! My childhood friend is trying to have me convicted, if it were anyone else it might have been somewhat easier!" he yelled in complete frustration. Fink never saw him snap before, "Even so I don't even know her last name."

Fink rubbed the back of her head, before getting an idea "Oh, how about I give you the Shinigami eyes. Then you can learn her last name and-"

"THAT'S THE ABSOLUTE LEAST OF MY PROBLEMS RIGHT NOW!" Fink sunk back as he screamed at her, "Besides even if I did take the eye deal it won't even matter! If I actually killed her just after D gave her identity to me then I might as well just hold up a giant light up sign that says 'I'M KIRA!'!"

Fink blinked, she then meekly offered "Oh, well then maybe I can just do it and-"

"NO!" he interrupted with a power fist right near her head, she let out a 'eek'. "That's just gives me the same problem! The Death Note only kills whoever's name is written, that's the notebook's biggest flaw: inconvenience. I can't just have it make someone kill D for me, that's against the rules of the Death Note!"

Fink trembled under the terrifying glare he was giving off, she can tell the bombshell from Dendy was digging right into his psyche. "You're scaring me."

KO panted after all the ranting, he then sighed and moved his arm away before sitting on the bed. "Sorry Fink, there's just so much going through my head right now I can't think straight." Fink gingerly sat next to him.

"Its okay, KO." the shared a nice warm embrace. "So how you do plan on killing her?"

KO sighed, "I don't want to think about that now."

Knock, knock.

_"KO? Is everything okay bro? I heard screaming?" _they heard Remy from outside.

"I'm fine sis, just go back to playing." KO responded to his sister.

_"Okay, if you say so." _

They heard Remy's tiny footsteps leave till then knew she was back in her room. KO groaned as he laid back with his hands on his face, "Now what do I do?" he felt a sudden weight on his lap, he moved his hands to see Fink straddling him. The most comforting look she can give to him plastered on her face.

"We can figure this out later, right now you need to relieve some of this stress that's clouding your mind. I know just how to do it." she told him as she leaned down till she was centimeters away from his face.

"I'm so glad you're my Shinigami." KO told her before he closed the gap between them with a kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

About a month since KO learned the identity of D, the Angel of Death known as Kira Omega had kept up with cleansing the filth that stains the multiverse. After graduating high school KO started attending POINT Prep Academy, both to learn the inner mechanizations of the hero world that aren't just about saving people and to gather intel about some of POINT's most dastardly enemies.

KO was assigned to the Strength Discipline, which means he has Foxtail as his main instructor. KO knows her very much as she tore down the bodega and turned into a glorb mine when she was a power-hungry anti-hero working with the devilish and now deceased persona known as Shadowy Figure, but things are alright now. She considers him the son that she never wanted.

After a long day of classes and lots of strength training, KO was taking a nice break in the academy rec room before heading back home. He chose not to live in a dorm room because 1) the extra surveillance they've installed since he became Kira Omega, 2) someone has to take care of Remy, and 3) he can just go turbo and fly straight home in 3 seconds flat. Over the years he's learn to harness his turbo energy whenever he wants without only having to feel extreme anger or hopelessness like when he was a kid.

As KO sipped from a fruit smoothie, "Hey KO." he looked up and saw the object of his frustrations, Dendy. Even after she told him she was D, he was still her friend. He wanted to keep things civil and peaceful with his childhood buddie, and not let her known that he's a murderer.

"Hey Den, how was class?" KO asked.

Dendy also attended PPA, Wisdom Discipline, mostly to keep an eye on KO. "Exhausting as usual," she sat next to KO, "I had an easier time with Miss Quantum as my teacher."

KO chuckled, "Yeah she was a little extreme with challenging her students, I was barely able to get B's in her subjects. Thankfully it got easier with each grade."

"Indeed, it seems no matter what I couldn't shake her looming presence of darkness and evil." Dendy remarked, she still remembers that catchphrase that she's heard countless times over her school career. _"I'm not eeeeeasily impressed...… **Dendy**."_

"Thankfully we won't have to see deal with her again now that she's been incarcerated." KO said, he never wrote her name in the Death Note.

"That's true."

The two then heard from across the room, two students were playing a card game.

"And that's game!"

"Aw man."

Dendy got an idea, "Hey KO, you still have those Yu-Mi-Oh cards from our Anime card game phase?" the two looked to each other, and now the two were at a table on opposite sides with each a deck of Yu-Mi-Oh cards. I'm saying Yu-Mi-Oh because of copyright laws.

**KO: 4000**

**Dendy: 4000**

"Ladies first?" KO offered.

"How nice." she looked at her opening hand. 'Classic Kira looked to win no matter what, so this card game will determine if this modern Kira has that same drive.' she took one card, "I play Greedy Pot, this lets me draw 2 new cards. Next I summon Goblin Pilot, which lets me call upon another monster like Croco-Sword. I overlay my level 4 monsters to summon Number 18: Sky Pegasus. Next I'll place two cards face down, you're up KO."

KO's listened to every move she made, 'I'm not sure, but I think she's trying to see if I'm like Classic Kira by wanting to win. I'm not sure how she plans to do that in a simple card game, but maybe I shouldn't try so hard.' He drew his first card and looked at it, 'Then again, I'm only human. And humans don't typically like to lose.' After some thought, he decided to play it safe.

"I'll place one monster face down, then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." KO made his move.

'Going on the defensive, an interesting strategy'. She thought before drawing her first card, "I think I'll activate my Pegasus' ability; by removing one overlay, like Goblin Pilot, I can destroy one monster on your field. Though if you wish to negate it, you must pay up 1000 life points."

"Alright then."

**KO: 3000**

"Now I think I'll summon Raiding Axe, and have him attack your face down." Dendy ordered.

"Too bad for you, my face down is quite the defender. Big Shield Guard, that's 2600 defense points against your 1700 attack." KO did the math.

**Dendy: 3100**

Dendy hmphed, "I'm not worried, because now your guard must changed position since he did battle. All that defense doesn't do much when has 100 attack points. Pegasus will strike him down."

"Not less I activate my face downs, first Last Second; this card makes it that if I special summon a monster during my opponent's attack then that monster is the new target." KO stated.

"But how can you summon during my battle phase?" Dendy questioned.

"With my other face down, Emerging Hero. Now you have to pick a card in my hand, guess a monster and I can summon it straight to the field. Anything else goes to the GY." KO explained, he held up his three cards. 'If she's really gauging me, then this should satisfy her for now.'

'A nice trick, he clearly chose a weak monster because he's suspicious of my face downs. So he figured I'd instigate the first battle and my cards would be pointless, I need more from him.' Dendy looked between the three cards in his hand, she leaned a little forward and chose "Middle."

KO had to fight the urge to smirk, "Now lets see what the lady chose." he then dramatically slammed down the card, showing.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Yep, and thanks to Last Second he's now the target."

3000 - 1800 = 1200

**Dendy: 1900**

'I've lost over half of my life points and he hasn't launched one attack, this is getting interesting.' She then flipped one of her face downs, "I activate XYZ Reborn, this lets me bring back an XYZ monster like Sky Pegasus in defense mode. And this card becomes an overlay unit, and since he's back I think I'll use it to send your dragon to the grave. Unless you wish to pay the fee."

"Fine." KO slightly grumbled.

**KO: 2000**

"Your move KO."

KO drew his next card.

'Try to escape this' Dendy quickly flips her other face down, "Destructo-Ring. Now I destroy one monster on the field and we both take damage equal to their attack strength, and I chose your Blue Eyes. But lucky for me I play the quick-spell Protection Ring, which keeps my life points safe from effect damage."

KO was quick to respond, "Not so fast, I activate the effects of the monster I just drew, Junkuriboh. By discard him to the grave, I can negate any card that deals me effect damage and destroy it." he sends his card to the graveyard.

"A fine play well delivered KO, I see you haven't lost a step." Dendy stated.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Dendy." if only she knew how literal that meant. "Now Blues Eyes attacks your Raiding Axe."

**Dendy: 600**

"I switch my guard to defense mode and end my turn."

Dendy draws her next card, _"Dendy, we need you here at the station. We have a lead on an identity theft murder spree." _she hears from an earpiece hidden by her hair. She takes a breath before placing her hand atop her deck, "As much as I would love to continue this game, I'm needed at the station."

KO was caught of guard by her sudden surrender of the card game, "Oh, that's fine. I should get back home anyway, I promised Remy I'd attend her daily tea party." they packed up their cards before leaving the rec room. Fink who watched the whole thing in her Shinigami form drooped, **'Crud, just when it was getting good'. **

The two reached the front of the floating school where Dendy's limo was waiting, "You know, the offer still stands KO. We could really use your help on the Kira Omega case." Dendy said.

"I still have to think about that."

"Take as much time as you need, and I hope we can have a more conclusive duel next time." she then quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading to her limo. KO sighed before going turbo and headed straight home, feeling the cold dead Shinigami eyes of his girlfriend glaring at him.

(later that night)

We cut to a TV studio board room.

"Alright, if someone doesn't give me something that will boost our ratings, someone's getting fired." A middle aged man with black hair, touches of grey, exclaimed.

"I still think we should do the skit with the puppies, people love cute things." one writer said.

The man scoffed, "Cute is so last year, we need drama. Something that will make this network be taken seriously."

"Come on man, you know you just want to relive the glory days after your competition was cancelled after multiple lawsuits."

The man rolled his eyes, just then someone came in with a package. "Hey, these came in the mail today."

He raised an eyebrow before opening the package, in it was a set of video tapes, a list of a instructions, a record, and a note.

**Follow the list exactly, or else. **

**Signed, **

**Kira Omega**

The man chuckled, "Haha, yes. This is what I'm talking about, this will put Ole Christian McClaine back on the scene." the writing team looked worried as the review what the package included.


	18. Kira Beta

The following day, KO and Dendy met up at the Lakewood City Hospital. They both got a call they Carol, KO's mom, had suffered a heart attack. This nearly set everyone off as heart attacks are Kira's calling card, and they thought that Kira Omega could be behind this. However it was revealed that it was actually a regular heart attack brought on by severe amounts of stress from the KOC (Kira Omega Case).

"You doing okay mom?" KO asked as he and Dendy sat by Carol on her hospital bed.

"I'll be okay, the doctor said I just need a little bed rest. I'll be out of here in a few days." Carol told him.

Dendy then tells her, "Take as much time as you need, this case has put a lot of stress on all the members of the investigation." 'If this was a Kira Omega heart attack and not a stress one, she'd be instantly dead.'

Soon after, visiting hours were up.

(Later that night)

At POINT HQ, the team were going over what they've gathered so far. Until they got a notification from an anonymous source to turn to channel 6 news, "Isn't the head of that news station that narcissist who was fired from that reality show for numerous accounts of attempted murder? Along with other crimes against humanity all for the sake of ratings." Enid questioned.

"Eh, it's probably just dumb click bait again." Rad rolled his eyes.

"I think we should tune it." everyone turned to Garnet.

"Well if Future Vision says so, then." Ben grabbed a remote and turned to channel 6 on a really big TV screen.

_"In other words, all reporters and staff here are Kira Omega's hostages. Outside from that we have a clear order to share this video with you, I assure you that this is not a hoax and that this is not a ploy for ratings and sensationalism."_

The team looks on in worry of the situation, Dendy meanwhile just stares at the TV 'Kira Omega's hostages?'. The others wondering what is going on.

_"Just yesterday the head of Dramaria TV received 4 video tapes, after a thorough investigation there can be no doubt that these are from Kira Omega himself."_

At Dramaria TV headquarters, Christian McClaine thought to himself 'This should boost our ratings by at least 80%'.

_"The first tape we received contained the prediction of the time and cause of death of two recently arrested criminals after they attempted to rob a jewelry store, and just as predicted they both died of heart attacks at the allotted times on the video."_

Dendy thought 'If this is true, then it is something only Kira Omega could do.'

_"We've been instructed to air the second tape at precisely 6:58 PM, and we do intend to comply as this should have definitive proof of his power by predicting another death. Beyond that we understand that this has a clear message from Kira Omega to the rest of the multiverse."_

"What?!"

"This has to be another fake! That McClaine would do anything for ratings!" Rad exclaimed.

"I doubt it, not even he would stoop that low." Enid told her friend and former coworker.

_"And now... the video." _

The team watched with bated breath as the screen showed the name 'Kira Omega' in a very haunting font.

_**Kira Omega**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(clears throat)**_

_**"I am Kira Omega. **_

_**If this tape is being aired at exactly 6:58 PM October 7 as I requested, then the time now 6:59PM. Please change the channel to Bayu TV, the news anchor Heraldo Rivera will die of a heart attack at 7pm sharp." **_

"WHAT!"

"Change it! Change it!" Ben urged, as Dendy pulled up Bayu TV on a separate monitor. Where low and behold, Heraldo is seen dead at the table. His eyes glazed at the back of his head as he's slumped onto the table. The team mumbling in distress as the news team attended to the now deceased anchor man, some thinking to themselves 'What is he doing?!'

Dendy turned back to the broadcast from Dramaria, _**'Heraldo Rivera, guilty of defiling the great name of Kira Omega. For this he must face punishment, the same can be said for NGKTA TV commentator Seth Colbaine, who is set to appear in a live broadcast. If you turned to channel 4, at 7:01 he will die of a heart attack as punishment."**_

She bit her lip, "Bring it up." Elodie pulled it up on a third monitor, where they see a panel panicking over the death of a man they presumed as Seth Colbaine.

_**"Now that you've seen proof of my powers, it can't be denied that I am Kira Omega." **_As Dendy listened, she thinks to herself that Kira Omega was gonna send a message to everyone. Not just in their world, but every other world as well.

She gasped, "Stop this broadcast! We can't let him finish under any circumstances!"

The team scrambled, "Get Dramaria on the line!" Enid and Rad dialed up the number on their phones.

"I've got nothing, none of my contacts are coming in." Enid stressed.

Rad then adds "No one on my end is answering either!"

Elodie then heard one of POINT's guards, "I'll just go there myself!" before they ran out the door.

"Johnson wait!" Elodie called out, but the guard known as Johnson was long gone by now.

_**"People of the multiverse, please listen to me. The last thing I want to do is harm an innocent, I hate evil and love justice each with a burning passion. I always thought of POINT as allies, not enemies. After all we wish for the same thing, a peaceful world where no one has to live in fear." **_

Dendy was on the verge of chewing her finger nails when she heard this, 'Damn you Kira Omega, you're supposed to be different!'.

_**"And that's what I intend to do, recreate the multiverse so that it is free from any and all evil. If you just help me with this, then we can make it happen. Before I showed up, crime has not gone down once in the last 10 years. In fact it has actually gotten worse, so if nobody tries to catch me then we can fix the world. And no innocents will die."**_

Johnson, who badge now says 'Miller', drove frantically to the Dramaria TV station.

**_"Even if you don't agree with me, I plead you to not publicize your views on the media. If you do that, then you will be spared. I swear on my life." _**

Everyone in the multiverse watched in fear as they heard the voice, claiming to be Kira Omega. From the people of Gotham, to Townsville, and to Japan and America. All with various emotions running through the minds.

_**"All you can do now, is be patient. Say goodbye to the reality you know now, for it will cease to exist. Soon this new reality will have no more fear, no more pain, no more loss. No more innocent lives being taken from them, no more bad guys looking to abuse those that prosper for peace. Only kind hearted and honest people." **_

Watching this from her hospital bed was Carol, with Mr. Gar at her side. Both were watching with anger and disgust.

_**"Try to imagine it, Kira Omega and POINT. Coexisting, all for a common goa-"**_

Gar shut the TV off, Carol turned to her husband in confusion "Eugene?"

"This can't be good for your condition, you need to rest." he told her urging her to take it easy, but on the inside he was fuming at Kira Omega's latest actions.

Carol sighed, "Eugene, like it or not I still have a huge role in the investigation. Same goes for you too, please turn it back on."

Eugene sighed, never can he argue with the woman he loved for so long, as he turned the TV back on.

At the time Johnson made it to the TV station, sirens blazing as he exited the POINT cop car. He ran to the door and tried to force it open, "Damn it, locked!" he then banged on the glass door, "Open it up, this is POINT's disciplinary squad!"

The guard inside denied as he threw up an 'X' sign with his arms, sweat coming down his forehead. His station was under strict orders to not let anyone in, no matter what.

"Idiots." her mumbled under his breath before trying to force his way in. Pulling out a gun and aiming it at the door, but before he can pull the trigger he felt an intense pain in his heart. "Oh no." he's been Kira'd.

Shaking hands dropping the gun, he tried to activate the beacon signal on his belt. But before he could do this he collapsed on the ground, dead as he faceplanted on the sidewalk.

Back at POINT the team kept trying to contact the station, until they overhead_ "We interrupt this broadcast to bring you live outside the Dramaria TV station." _

Enid saw this and gasped horrified, "Elodie look!"

The neon greenette turned and gasped in horror, as outside the station laid Johnson's body. "No, Johnson." Garnet clenched her fists, knew that this would happen and she didn't do anything to stop Johnson. He was three months away from retirement.

_"As we can see, a man has collapsed just outside Dramaria station." _

Elodie gripped the sides of her head, "Kira Omega. He did this!" she clenched her teeth before making a run for it. Just then she was stopped by Enid.

"What are you doing?!" the witch ninja freaked.

"I'm going over there! He was one of our best guards, and he was murdered in cold blood." Elodie seethed.

Dendy looked over her shoulder towards the head of POINT, "Please think about this rationally."

"And what? Sit around and do nothing while watching TV!" she exclaimed in bewilderment. "He was my responsibility, and he got struck down by Kira Omega!

Garnet then told her, "If you go there, you'll just meet the same fate." 'Something is clearly wrong here'.

Rad growled before grabbing Dendy by the collar of her jumpsuit, "YOU TOLD US THAT KIRA OMEGA COULDN'T KILL WITHOUT A NAME!" he screamed in her face, "So how could this have happened!"

Ben then transformed into Four Arms and pulled Rad off Dendy, _"The alias and fake ID was useless. So now what, you think he has all our names already?"_

"There's a small possibility, although if that's so then it would be a lot easier to kill every member of POINT before making his first move." Dendy reasoned, "At first I deduced that Kira Omega needed both a name and face to kill his victims, but from what we just saw it may be possible for Kira Omega to kill only needing the latter."

As she explained we see across the road from the TV station, atop a building was a shadowy figure (no relation to Shadowy Figure). Watching all from above as the events unfold. We hear Dendy's voiceover "We can assume that Kira Omega is indeed somewhere in that vicinity, where he can watch whomever enters the building whil-"

"WELL IF HE'S THERE THEN SHOULDN'T THAT BE MORE REASON TO CATCH HIM!" Elodie stressed as Enid tried to hold her girlfriend back.

"Please people, we shouldn't just dive head first without any protection if he's really there. We may get-"

Dendy was interrupted when Rad exclaimed, "Weren't you the one who said we'd have to risk our lives for the sake of stopping Kira Omega!"

Dendy sighed, "I'm aware of what I said, however there is a clear difference between risking my life... and doing something I know will result in my death." Rad was about to retort before he saw Dendy's hands digging into her calves, shaking while her already pale knuckles turning even more white. "Please control yourselves, we already lost a man. And I don't want to lose another, especially not someone so dear to me."

"But-"

"El, Dendy and I know how much you and Rad want to go there. But if something ever happened to you guys that ended up killing you..." Enid didn't finish as the thought was enough to drive her to fearful tears, Elodie and Rad sighed. They both knew now they wanted to catch Kira Omega, but this wasn't the right time.

_**"All that's left to do is wait for a response from POINT, I want to know if they'll join my cause for a better reality for this and every other universe. Please announce your decision on Action News 52 in 5 days at 0900. I've prepared 2 videos, one if the answer is yes, and another if the answer is no."**_

During the broadcast, Eugene just returned from the men's room only to find his wife's bed completely empty. "Oh god, don't tell me she actually-" Gar was interrupted as the screen cut to Carol, still in her medical gown as she angrily drives an ambulance down the road with a clear destination in mind.

The guard from earlier catches a bright light from outside the front door to Dramaria, and then the light reveals itself as an ambulance rams through the front entrance. Glass shattering everywhere, the guard stood there frozen as the ambulance skidded to a stop near inches from his face. Just then the driver, Carol, leaped out of the windshield. On the way she stopped to pick up a black cloak with a hood, in case Kira Omega saw her.

She glared daggers at the guard, "Show me where the Kira Omega videos are being broadcasted. Now!"

_"A vehicle has just crashed into the TV station." _

The POINT investigation team watched this in awe, Dendy hums "Hmm, that's one way to get in. But who would... Carol." she mumbled that last word.

Carol bursts into the broadcasting room, "This is Silver Spark, stop this broadcast immediately."

"Uh that wouldn't be a-" Christian was interrupted as Carol gripped his collar.

"Now!"

Christian panics, "Look ma'am, my hands are seriously tied right now. If we stop now Kira Omega will kill all of-" he was stopped as he saw her raise up a turbo powered fist.

"Listen you narcissistic psychopath, you can either die by heart attack. Or by my fists if you don't give me those tapes." she sneers, Christian gulps at the mad woman that burst into his place of business. 'Shit, this girl is even more nuts than half of my ex contestants.' Carol continues, "This happening because you decided to make Kira Omega a celebrity, which doesn't even scratch the surface of the kinds of shit you pulled during your reality show host days. You'll getting your well deserved ride to hell if you don't give me those videos! Every. Last! COPY!"

Christian then squeaks in fear, "OKAY! OKAY! Give them to her before she hits my face!" he ordered an intern to give her the videos.

_"We now see a cop car arriving at the station"_ The investigation team watched this.

Raven then says, "Looks like we aren't the only ones who are after Kira Omega, there are others that are willing to stand up to him."

Dendy then tells Elodie, "I need you to make a call to the Lakewood Chief of Police." she nodded before going to make the call.

"D, its Silver Spark." Radford walked up to Dendy, with a phone ringing.

Dendy took the phone and answered it, holding it up by the top of it and up to her ear, much like the detective she is cast as for this parody. _"Dendy!" _

"It's me Carol, so you were the one driving that ambulance."

_"Yes, I just couldn't sit back and watch. I managed to confiscate all the tapes, I'll be bringing them back right now." _

"But you're still recovering, are you okay?"

_"I'm fine, in fact I don't think I've felt this alive since my prime years and I fought that giant dragon. So what do you think I do now? I can't just go out the front door and risk Kira Omega seeing me, I could use the ambulance again."_

Dendy then sees Elodie, "I've got an idea. In about 10 minutes I want you to go out the front."

_"Are you sure?" _

"Just trust me."

(10 mins later)

Carol gingerly walked to the front of the TV station, where a bright light is shining at the end of the dark hallway. When she reaches the end she gasps at the sight, an entire barrier of police and POINT personal with blacked out face masks and shields with multiple vans and a long black tarp. "MAKE SURE THERE ARE NO GAPS! DO NOT REVEAL YOUR FACES! WE KNOW KIRA OMEGA IS OUTSIDE THE BUILDING, NOT INSIDE!"

Carol was in awe, Dendy came through. She then saw Eugene with a gar, she made a chuckled before limping over to her husband. They exchanged a small hug before driving along the inside of the barrier.

"LISTEN UP! THERE IS A GOOD POSSIBILTY THAT KIRA OMEGA IS STILL IN THE AREA! AS YOU MOVE OUT PROCEED WITH CAUTION!"

We then see the top of the tower across the street, the shadowy figure from before is long gone. Only a lone pair of binoculars was left.

_This is Dynamite Walkins, as we just witnessed the police and POINT are refusing to cooperate with Kira Omega. Instead they have chosen to fight, and as I fear for my life to say this is right! And it must be done, Kira Omega has become a threat to our constitution. And as citizens we must fight back_

Everyone around the multiverse listened with mixed feelings, some determined to fight Kira Omega while the other are apprehensive of the circumstances.

Eugene and Carol have returned to POINT HQ, "CAROL!" the team exclaimed as Gene helped Carol over to a chair.

"Hey guys, sorry about the drastic actions." she then tosses the bag with the videos from Kira Omega to Dendy. "Here's everything Kira O. sent to Dramaria, the envelope and tapes."

"I can't thank you enough." Dendy smiles lightly at the mother of her childhood friend. As the others took Carol to rest, Dendy pulled the envelope out of the bag. She then sees the sending address, 'From Neo Riot, but Kira O. can control his victims before their deaths. So he could have delivered it from Neo Riot without ... going there himself'. She hums in thought before calling Elodie over. "Have POINT's crime lab looking into the contents of this bag."

Elodie took the bag in hand, "Right away, they'll go over every particle."

"While you make sure of that, I'll look over the tapes to see if they give us any clues."

(12 hours later)

Dendy sat in front of the TV as the sunlight shined through the blinds, "So Den, what did you get?" Enid asked as she and the others walked in.

"They were interesting to say the least, they would have played tape 3 if we agreed to join Kira Omega. If we didn't then tape 4 would have played. Tape 3 covers the terms of the agreement, simply put we broadcast the names of more criminals and high ranking villains who are still alive. He has a particular interest in those who've assaulted others and have taken advantage of the weak and helpless." Dendy explained, "Of course he'd play the role of judge and executioner."

"He also asked that the police and POINT make a public announcement of our partnership with him." this caught everyone's attention, "He wants us to show our faces, so that he can kill anyone he deems suspicious. He'd use our lives as insurance." Dendy finishes her explanation of tape 3.

"Okay, and what about tape 4? What would have happened if we said no?" Enid wondered.

"About the same as tape 3, but with different wording. Elodie, since the answer is clearly no, have someone take tape 4 to Dramaria TV. And authorize them to play it."

_**Kira Omega**_

_**"(sigh) All I can say is that it's a shame, I knew the answer would be no but I had hope. But its clear that POINT wishes to oppose me, I can assure you that this won't go unpunished. So I'll start by either killing the Head of POINT Elodie, or the detective leading the investigation against me D. The leader of the top hero team, or D. Who will pay for your refusal to cooperate for a better reality? 5 days, I'll be waiting for your decision." **_

(Meanwhile)

The broadcast was finished, we pan out of the screen of a small TV in the near dark room of KO. Who was sitting on the bed buck naked, arms and legs crossed as he saw everything that transpired. His girlfriend Fink leaning over him also buck naked in mortal form, KO let out a puff "I guess even God is on my side, well mostly one of death. Though not in the way I expected."

Fink snickered from behind him, "Seems like it to me."

KO stood up as Fink let him go, "From the looks of things another Shinigami has entered the human realm, and their Death Note was found by someone who agrees with Kira Omega's vision. What's even more obvious is that this person has the Shinigami eyes, making him very deadly. His power to kill far surpasses mine, if I let things go any further than Dendy will be finished off in 5 days."

Fink scoots to the edge of the bed, "So what do you plan to do about all this?"

KO sits down at his chair with an intense look in his eyes, "I don't know, but what I do know is that I can't let this imposter slide. He's tarnishing Kira Omega's good name with these senseless killings, if he gets caught then the Death Note will surely be discovered. I guess this leaves me with no other option," he turns to Fink dramatically "I have to join the task force."

"You sure?" Fink questioned.

KO nodded, "This will let me keep an eye on Dendy and investigate this guy posing as Kira Omega. I don't want Dendy to die, she's still my friend." KO then felt his hand get interlocked with Fink's, he looked up to see Fink's determined look.

"Don't worry KO, if they try anything I'll deal with them personally." Fink swore.

KO smiled, "Thanks Fink." they shared a light kiss.

(With the investigation team)

Everyone sat in the living room of the apartment for breakfast, Elodie then walked "I just got off the phone with every other major hero team in existence, they gave their input and more than half say that D should appear on TV, for real this time. Just as you predicted." she said as she sat on the couch next to Enid.

"Well that is the appropriate choice given the options, we could come up with some counter measures with the 4 days we have remaining. Afterall," she downed an entire stack of waffles instantly before stating "it would be most embarrassing to be killed by the first person to hop on the Kira Omega band wagon."

Everyone went wide eyed at this proclamation, "Dendy, what do you mean by that?" Carol asked as she put down her plate of scrambled eggs.

"That the Kira Omega we saw last night was a fake." she then gulped down a pitcher of orange juice "Actually he should be more treated as a second Kira Omega, or Kira Beta as I've taken to call him."

"Kira BETA!" the team gasped, a second Kira?

"I don't understand, how can there be a copycat?" Raven questioned, 'I knew something was fishy.'

'Thank god it wasn't really him' Garnet thought to herself.

Dendy then told them, "You might be wondering how I came to that conclusion, well I first looked at the victims he used on the first tape. Their only purpose was to show Dramaria TV his power, their names were only listed on tabloids and daytime talk shows. Also their crimes weren't as bad as Kira Omega's other victims. He wouldn't need to prove anything with such petty crooks, but from Kira Beta's perspective he wanted to show his power without a criminal Kira OMEGA didn't kill already."

That actually made sense, Kira Omega went after big game not low ranked wannabes. They make the Amoeba Boys from the Powerpuff Girls look like the fother-mucking Joker. Gar then asked, "Dendy, what's the probability you give of this being true?"

"This time," she took a big spoonful of a yogurt parfait "Around 89%." this made the team gasped. "I hated how this beta Kira operated, its not like Kira Omega."

"Not like him?" Ben repeated.

"In the past he's avoided killing innocents, and aside from one time those who tried to catch him. This sets Kira Omega apart from Kira Classic, if he killed those who were after him then Ben would have perished." this made a ping of confliction through the heart of the Omnitrix wielder, if KO was anything like the Kira of old than he would have perished. And most likely Gwen would have gotten involved and she would have died to, thanks a lot future vision.

"Anyway, if we catch one Kira then we can get some intel on how to find the other. Carol and Gar, I've been thinking about this for some time now. And I ask that KO will join the investigation team." Ben, Raven, and Garnet internally gasped. The others going wide-eyed at the request from Dendy.

Carol wonders, "Wait, so does this mean you don't suspect him anymore of being Kira Omega?"

"Honestly I don't deem him completely in the clear, but his deductive reasoning have grown significantly. Also it would give me and him time to reconnect like we did as children." Dendy explained, the last part with a bit of a blush.

Carol and Gar exchanged a look, "Well if he wants to join, then that's fine with me."

"I'll hire a nanny to watch over Remy-"

"Actually, I think she'd want to help to. She's actually pretty good with this stuff for her age, besides KO dealt with much worse when he was younger than her." Carol waved off the concern for her daughter.

"Alright, but don't tell him we suspect this Kira is a fraud. I don't want him to know that just yet. We must make it look like we're after the same Kira Omega, but really its Kira Beta."

Somewhere in the skies over the Danger Zone, a figure flew through the stormy skies. Their form blocked by the think clouds, **"Combo, I gave that Death Note to you and this is what you do with it? Why not use it for yourself?" **

Beneath them a second figure appeared, **"**_I am, because I believe in what Kira Omega wants. I want to know more about him, I want to meet him and figure out what kind of person he is. What his interests are, what's his favorite pizza topping, and so much more. That's why I sent all those videos to the TV station, to get his attention. I'd say mission accomplished. Wouldn't you agree Dahlia?"_

The form known as Dahlia shot out of the clouds revealing a little girl stark naked with two large Shinigami wings, red haired curled with pale skin. "This is a very dangerous game you're playing, I should know because I played that game. Do you understand that you might be killed if you make one wrong move?" she questioned Combo.

_"I don't know Dahlia, I think Kira Omega's nice to those with pure hearts." _the second being the revealed himself as a small cybernetic boy who looks mostly naked except a painted on orange speedo and dark blue boots. "And if it came down to a fight, I learned from watching the top hero himself. And when it comes to the Kira way my power dwarves his." he then stopped, making Dahlia stop as he turned almost menacingly as his eyes were glowing a blood red.

_"Because I... have the eyes."_


	19. Chapter 19

The morning after the huge scene from 'Kira Omega', KO received a call on his phone. Which has updated from that froggy phone case to red life-proof phone case "Elodie? I have a feeling I know why she's calling me." KO answered "KO, speaking."

_"Salutations KO, so good to catch up with an old friend. Anyway, I know Dendy as express interest in you joining the task force. Your services would be of great help with the investigation on Kira Omega." _

"Of course, I was just thinking of joining myself. Crime rates have dropped drastically and there hasn't been any monster sightings in weeks." with no reports of crimes or world ending plots KO's free time has opened up by quite a margin.

_"Perfect, which is good cause she's requested you come to POINT HQ right away. There's something she needs your input on, oh and your parents wants you to bring your sister." _

"Remy?" KO questioned, 'Why would they want her? She's too young for this kind of case, plus there's the chance she'll blab to mom and dad about Fink. And that's gonna-'

"Yes, bro?" KO jumped and saw Remy standing behind him.

"Uuuuh," he quickly covered the phone's microphone, "Nothing sis, just go back to your dolls."

_"Is that her? HI REMY!" _Elodie's voice boomed through his fingers.

"Hi Ms. Elodie!" Remy called into KO's phone as she leaped into KO's arms.

_"Would you like to join your brother in a trip to POINT HQ?" _

"WOULD I?!" Remy exclaimed.

'Crap.' KO groaned to himself inwardly. 'Well at least I'll be involved with the investigation now, surprised they approached me. Now I'll have access to classified info about this case, and I can learn more about this Kira Copycat. I must figure out what he's after before the task force beats me to it, all while making sure Remy doesn't spill the beans on Fink.'

**"That's gonna be a challenge." **Fink told him, since she turned Shinigami before Remy entered she can't be seen or heard by anyone other than KO.

(At POINT HQ)

KO and Remy stood outside the headquarters of the most elite superhero team in the world, "Rem, no matter what. Don't mention Fink to anyone here, she stays just between you and me." he told her.

"Why?" Remy questioned with an eyebrow raise, wondering why KO didn't want his friends and family to know his relationship with Fink. She's seems like a nice woman, so what's the deal?

"Just, please don't mention her." KO almost sounds like he's pleading.

Remy sighed at this, "Okay, I'll trust your reasoning. Whatever it is. But they'll know eventually, now come on." Remy ran off ahead inside.

KO looked down at the ground worriedly, "That's what I'm afraid of." he then followed Remy.

The siblings eventually made it to the top floor, where the scene is a nice lounge area with carpet floors, two wide couches, a large flat screen TV, and a super computer. Its here they met the Kira Omega Investigation Squad, which is a potential name for the group. "Good to see you KO, your contributions are most welcome here in the task force." Dendy greeted as she shook KO's hand.

"Thanks Den, I want to catch this Kira Omega character as much as you do. And I feel we can get that done if we work together." KO replied, masking his nervousness with his patented bright and friendly smile.

"Agreed, I'm sure you will recognize everyone else here." Dendy said, KO then looked around and saw the members of the task force. Rad, Enid, Carol, Gar, Ben, Raven, and Garnet each gave him a big welcome.

"Rad, Enid!" he pulled his old bodega buddies in for a hug, which they returned.

"Hey KO, man its been so long since we last saw you." Enid said.

"Yeah, can't exactly call you our little buddy anymore. You have more muscles then my grandpa." Rad noted.

"Thanks, and guys there's someone I like you to meet." he moved aside, revealing his 6-11 year old sister.

"Hi, I'm Remy." she waved nervously.

"Awwwwwwwe~" they cooed.

"I admit, she is an adorable specimen." Dendy popped up and observed her. "How about you go over to your mother and father, I need your brother for work on this case we have going on."

"K-kay." Remy said before moving over to Carol, who lifted her up for a hug.

Dendy then turned to KO, "Since this is your first day on the investigation, I want you to look over all the info we have so far. As well as observe these videos that were recently sent to the TV station but were never aired," she showed him the evidence they had on a table, in front of the flat screen "for security reasons you cannot take notes and all materials must remain here."

"Alright, if you say so." KO accepted the task as he sat on the couch.

"Can I watch too?" Remy asked as she went over to her brother.

"You sure?" KO asked.

"Positive." Remy nodded "If I'm gonna be like you, I need as much experience as I can."

"If you wish, then let us begin." Dendy turned on the first video.

Everyone watched with vested interest, the characters not of this universe observing how their friend will fare while keeping his secret double life a secret. Carol and Gar worried how their son will fair in viewing these tapes for the first time.

(Last night)

Dendy explained to the group her plan, "We need to ask KO assist us, however we shall not inform him of Kira Beta. The idea of 2 Kiras remains a secret between us."

"Really? Won't that make working together a little difficult?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, so why bother asking him to come?" Raven questioned.

"I never said indefinitely, I want his assessment on these tapes before we tell him ours." she held up tape #1, "KO's deductive reasoning has drastically improved since his childhood, not only solving his modern world savings with his fists but his brain as well. He may suspect that these tapes were made by an imposter of copycat that replicates the original."

Enid then brought up, "But the basis of the Kira Beta theory is that these criminals are low ranking crooks that don't fit the profile of Kira Omega, how can he come to that without us telling him?" Enid wondered.

Elodie then explained, "I think she wants KO to try and come to that conclusion on his own, without us influencing his conclusion."

"Exactly, but there's more to it than that." Dendy said, perking an interest in the others. "The suspect we've been following has needed both a name and face for his victims, but this is something entirely different. Recall how Johnson was killed right after he arrived at Dramaria station, and this Kira demanded that I only appear on TV while making no request for my name. This implies that this Kira needs only a face to kill whom he wishes."

"I'll have KO look over all our information and video evidence, and if he concludes there's a beta Kira then he'll almost be cleared of suspicions." Dendy proclaimed.

"But how will that solve anything?" Rad asked.

"Logically if he's Kira Omega he'll want me dead since I'm leading the investigation against him, and how things are if I comply with the new suspects demands and appear on TV in a few days I will die. No way Kira Omega can jeopardize the chance to easily get rid of me." Dendy deduced.

"So wait, are you saying that if my son doesn't come to that conclusion then there's a greater chance he's guilty?" Carol questioned.

"No, it'll still be 5%." Dendy answered, "We'll tell him we're investigating a copycat and have him cooperate as plan. How it goes all depends on his answer."


	20. Chapter 20

**_"Now that you've seen proof of my powers, it can't be denied that I am Kira Omega." _**As the videos played, KO watched and analyzed every aspect of them. His sister by his side, though she's extremely young she doesn't mind stuff like this. Honestly she much prefers crime shows, horror movies, and news stories over shows about ponies and friendship. So a video about a killer isn't that big a deal, she listened intently to what the video was saying and watched with vested interest.

KO however had a very different opinion, 'I don't know if its because I'm the real Kira Omega, but this video is making feel extremely offended. This isn't how Kira Omega operates, this isn't what I want.' KO's eyes looked back to the team, 'Its odd nobody explained what these videos were, that's not like the POINT I knew. They'd usually tell me everything, unless its something they don't want me to know.'

'I don't know about KO, but I'm getting something's not right with this.' Remy thought to herself.

KO turned his eyes back to the video, 'I should probably just stay quiet, they'll probably let me know after the video's done. Yeah, that's it.'

"So..." Dendy walked up to the siblings, "What you two make of it? I want hear your thoughts on these tapes." KO remembers the look she gave him, back when they were kids she'd give them that look when she used to do experiments on him.

'Damn, should have known it would be a test.' KO realized before standing up, "Well, I can't say for certain. But, if I have to guess there might be someone else who also possesses Kira Omega's abilities." he concluded.

"Possesses Kira Omega's abilities?" Carol repeated questioningly.

"Explain KO." Gar demanded.

"I think what he means is that it wasn't OUR Kira that made these." Remy suggested as she stood up on the couch.

"Exactly." KO nodded to his sister, "The Kira we're familiar with has made a name for killing high ranked criminals, crime or drug lords, and super villains that attempted end all life as we know it. While criminals like the ones we see here are spared in the hopes that they'd better themselves, we've seen many petty crooks give up crime to make a better life for themselves. Mostly because they were scared of getting offed by Kira Omega, but these guys were killed before they were given the chance."

Dendy thought to herself, 'I have noticed that as well.'

KO then added, "Also we've established that Kira O. needs a name and a face in order to kill, so makes you wonder how he was able to kill that POINT guard and officer so easily right outside the TV station."

The Investigation team looked on in wonder, "Wow, exactly like how Dendy interpreted." Enid blinked.

"Except for that part about giving up crime." Rad noted.

"I know that makes him seem sus, but I've also actually noticed that many low rankies in the villain circuit have all left the path of evil to pursue better lives." the team looked to Dendy, "Some even now fight on the side of justice."

"I concur, once I led a mission in Townsville and I noticed something was different since I last stepped foot there." Elodie explained, "I noticed three ruffians who looked like genderbent counterparts of the town heroines."

"You mean the Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpuff Girls, right?" Ben asked.

"How do you know the Powerpuff Girls?" Raven asked.

"Bubbles is on my interdimensional bowling team." Ben answered. Elodie cleared her throat, "Sorry, continue."

"Anyway, those boys were perhaps the rudest trio I've ever seen. But when I returned there was a change, now they were fighting with the Powerpuff Girls instead of against them. I even hear they were involved romantically with their counterparts." Elodie chuckled.

"Awwwwwwe." Remy awed hearing that.

"Yep, I think Townsville will have to worry about dangers with 7 supers." Garnet said with a smile.

"7?" Rad questioned, "Unless your math is different from Planet X's, 3 + 3 = 6."

"She's referring to Princess Morbucks, another old villainess who turned to the good side. Though she struggled at first, but she's getting the hang of it." Enid said. **(Side note, this is from the the PPG fanfic 'Against the Abomination' and 'To Be a Powerpuff Girl' by Master Argus. You should check those out.) **

"We're getting off topic." Dendy said, she then turned to KO "You are right KO, we also suspect that this is the work of a Kira Beta."

'I knew it', KO then told the kappa "I should have guessed this'd be another one of your tests."

"It wasn't my intention to test you KO, to be transparent if I was the only one who thought there was a second Kira it wouldn't sound convincing. But the fact we both came to the same conclusion makes the theory much more believable." Dendy explained, "Once again KO, you didn't disappoint. Your contributions are much appreciated, so its decided."

"Our first goal is to stop this character we've dubbed Kira Beta, from what we've seen he sympathizes with Kira Omega but lacks his level of sophistication. I even believe he's willing to obey the OG Omega. If so we could lure him into a trap, by sending a message from the one and only Kira Omega." Dendy explained.

"I shouldn't be surprised, you did have the best thought out plans." KO said.

"And KO, I want you to play the role of Kira Omega." KO's eyes widen ever so slightly at Dendy's request.

"Me?"

"Indeed, you are the most likely to pull it off." Dendy nodded, "And we don't have a lot of time, you think you could scrounge up a message that sounds like it can come from Kira Omega?"

Fink cackled in her monstrous Shinigami form, only those who've touched the Death Note can see her. Those who have are pretending she's not there. KO then thought to himself, 'Man, she's really planned this all out.' he really doesn't want to kill her. But if she gets him arrested, then no one will be left to clean up the filth. And he certainly doesn't trust this rogue Beta Kira to take care of it.

(1 hour later)

"So what do you think Dendy? I think I managed to make it sound believable." KO asked as Dendy was looking over a note, both were sitting on a couch. Dendy holding the note with her pincher fingers on the top corners.

"I think you did very good KO, though if we don't omit the part where it says 'You're free to do as you wish with D' then I will most certainly die. I know Omega hardly ever kills those following him. But Beta is another story." Dendy critiques.

KO chuckles as he leans back, "Yeah sorry, I got too caught up in my character. When I put the pen on the paper the words just came out, I think some even came from when I stumbled into Classic Kira. Go ahead and make whatever changes you think are necessary."

"Why certainly." Dendy rests her head on his shoulder as her eyes scanned the parts she'd change, KO ceasing up at the contact with his cheeks growing a red hue. Fink growling with a dash of jealousy.

(2 minutes later)

"Alright, all set. Do your thing KO" Dendy said as they prepared their message to Beta.

_Dynamite Watkins: And now a most troubling announcement, in response to the frightening Kira Omega videos from just 3 days ago. An unknown individual contacted us, claiming to be the real Kira Omega. In short he's demanded we play the following message on this and every other station. This message has been POINT approved, is this the real deal? We hope this video gives us some much needed answers._

**_Kira Omega_**

This background was gold with stars along the perimeter, and the font looked way more fancy than the last time.

_**I am Kira Omega.**_

(meanwhile)

"YES! I can't believe it worked" Combo exclaimed with joy as he flew around what looked like a kid's bedroom, with a racecar bed shaped charging station, many posters of sports teams, one of KO, and a TV he's watching the message from. Dahlia was also watching while scrolling through outfits Combo bought her with his old master's credit card. "I told you he'd answer me." he said before sitting in front of the TV.

"Yeah, you did." Dahlia rolled her eyes before stopping and going to sit next to child looking cyborg, who grabs her in a hug.

_**The real Kira Omega, the one who broadcasted on Dramaria a few days ago was nothing more than an imposter, a fake, a phony, a fraud. The purpose of this message is to communicate my will to this Beta Kira. I've chosen to let his actions slide for now, because I believe he wishes to join me in creating a new reality. **_

_**However I want to make something very clear, the taking of innocent lives goes against my vision. If this person truly understands my cause and wants to be of service, I ask two things. 1, no more aimless killings. 2, he agrees to follow my principles.**_

"YAHOO!" Combo shot around the room on his rocket feet before digging into a stray pile. "Now where did I leave that camcorder?"

"What are you doing?" Dahlia asks.

"Uh, responding? Duuuuuuh." Combo said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You sure you want to do it so soon?" she asks, but he ignores her and keeps looking. She sighs before going back to looking for an outfit, not wanting to go out naked while she's in human form. "Too spacy, too fifties, too big, too small, way too far after Labor day." she then stops at a pink sundress, gloves, and slip ons "Perfect."

(Back at POINT HQ)

Radford calls Dendy on the com-link "Dendy, we have a response Kira Beta."

This shocks everyone, "What? Already? Right on time." that last one was just Garnet.

"I'll be bringing over the envelope and tape, but in the mean time I'm streaming a copy of the reply to your end so you can view what it says."

"Thanks Radford." Dendy says as she and everyone gathers around the TV. Which shows the graphics from the Beta's videos.

**_Kira Omega, thank you for your reply. As thanks I will follow any order you wish to give me._**

"Woah, it works." Enid lets out.

"A little too well if you ask me." Raven replies. Garnet had a feeling KO was not gonna like who Beta was.

KO's expression read of disappointment, '"I will follow any order you wish to give me". Well this guy won't be of any help, if this guy thought Omega's wishes were like Classic's he'd have D appear on TV and kill her anyway. I'm honestly disappointed in you Beta, how could you fall for such a thing.'

_**I really want to meet you.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**... I don't think you have the eyes.**_

KO lets out a small gasp, enough to stay out of reach of the other's hearing. Garnet, Raven, and Ben all taking split second glances towards KO and Fink. The latter of which flying over KO grimacing at the mention of the eyes.

_**But don't worry, I'd never try to kill you. I promise.**_

KO made quick worried glances to the investigators, who all looked confused 'What are you doing you fucking idiot?! Talking about Shinigami eyes in a public message like that?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET MY SECRET FOUND OUT!?' he screamed internal frustration at this submissive copycat.

Rad asks, "What did he mean about, 'having the eyes'?"

"I'm just as lost as you are." Enid answered.

"Mommy? What is the voice on TV talking about?" Remy asks Carol, she gives her daughter a shrug.

"Might be some kind of code." Elodie guessed.

Dendy's pupils dilated, her body started to shake as the message continued.

_**Please tell me where I can meet you without the police or POINT knowing, I know you can think of something. And when we meet, we can confirm our identity by showing each other... **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**... our Shinigami.**_

Dendy gasps in horror.

**"SHINIGAMI!"** everyone shouts simultaniously, all except KO and Remy who asked "What's a Shinigami?"

KO's frustration quickly turned to pure terror, 'THAT DUMBASS! I gotta take care of this liability quickly befor-'

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Everyone stared at Dendy, who's terrified scream was so loud it shattered every glass in Lakewood. She then collapsed out of her chair "Dendy!" Carol ran over to her, Enid followed suit. "You alright Den?"

The kappa shot up, a frightened look plastered on her face. "Shini... gami... am i... suppose to believe... that Shinigami are... real?"

TBC


End file.
